Please call: 0800 VOLTURI
by Bryni-Rose
Summary: Alec, Jane, High School.?. Mayhem. When Alec and Jane are enrolled into high school acting undercover, all clues seem to point towards a false alarm. Or is it..?
1. History

**History**

I flicked my fingers through my silky hair once more. It was a fluid motion but it felt so unnatural. I hated it down; it hadn't been like this for a long time. It had always tied up in a bun, tidy. A sudden, icy wind quickly ran through the air. I could hardly feel it of course, yet my hair bucked up and down as it danced around. Alec suppressed a chuckle. I glared at him past my scratched dark, forest green contact lenses. He would pay for that later.

"Ahh! Janie-Jane," I rolled my eyes as he thrust his arm around me. "This will be fun!" I turned back to face him with a disbelieving look on my face.

"This," I whispered, "will be fun?" I hissed my question at him as he looked away. This was seriously the stupidest thing Aro had ever made us do. Ever.

I turned back to face a hoard of putrid-smelling adolescent girls. Their little expensive glass-cased fragrances frosted their hot, salty blood underneath. I wanted it so badly!

Alec gripped the upper part of my arm, warily watching my rigid back as I tried to curl it to an attack. Why did he have to have so much more control than me? It was infuriating.

I felt a sharp blow strike the back of my head. As I stood upright again Alec relaxed his grip and poked me forward. I groaned as I shuffled a little.

We had attracted too much attention already.

"They are just wondering who we are Jane," Alec's voice whispered somewhere next to my ear. I could see that he too was frequently becoming disorientated from his dark green contacts as well.

I reminded myself not to breathe though it didn't help. These alien creatures around us skipped past leaving their warm heat behind. As Alec and I entered through the turgid, wooden doors we walked underneath the sign that I dreaded most to see.

'**NORTHLAND HIGH SCHOOL**'

"I think we have to go to the front desk…" Alec wavered on this comment. He knew my reaction.

"I am NOT talking to those… things." I fought back, but there was no way we couldn't. They had seen us already.

"Alec and Jane… Ardeo?" The short, round office lady asked.

I hissed quietly. "Yeah," Alec replied. "Yeah that's us." I glanced around taking everything in. This school wasn't modern, but by the faint smell of fresh paint in the air it had recently been done up.

"Your timetable my dear."

I turned my head back to face. She looked so condescending, which was annoying. I was probably older than her great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother. My hand twitched as I slowly brought it up to take the sheets she had left on the desk in front of me. The muscle wanted to move faster, at a more normal speed. This slow pace was agitating. I quickly looked down as fast as I dared. Both Alec and I were supposed to fit in, like regular teenagers. But when were we ever normal?

Gazing to my right I noted that Alec had started moving down the brightly lit corridor, following the map he had been given. I left the too smiley office lady, power-walking to Alec.

"Haha! Hey Janie check it out, Aro put us in Latin class." He looked at me gleefully. I sighed.

"What? He doesn't think that we can speak Latin well enough already?" I must have said it quite harshly because Alec stiffened his stance a little. How could I know? He should've realised by now that every little detail of this brick-prison building was frustrating.

"Come on." I could tell by the strain of his voice he was trying not to get angry with my stubborn attitude.

We ended up walking two different flights of stairs and walking in on a Year nine French class. Ten minutes of the lesson were gone by the time Alec and I arrived at our first class; history.

As we sauntered through the light almond wooden door, twenty-five pairs of clear, weary eyes landed on us. My own flickered around identifying each of bodies in here as human. Alec handed over a piece of paper; the young male teacher looked at me expectantly.

I stared back at him for a second then realised that I was supposed to give him the same piece of paper that he had received from Alec.

I looked back at my sheets of paper. There was a map, a timetable, a letter for parents (hah! Felix would get a kick out of that.) And lastly a sheet that I assumed all the teachers had to sign. I quickly passed it in to his hands.

"That's great." The teacher twisted his mouth into a corny fake smile. "I'm Mr. Sadler." I widened my eyes a bit to try and looked interested.

"Class," Mr. Sadler looked to perky to be in school. "These are our new history classmates, Alec and Jane. Please…" I rolled my eyes a little.

'Please don't.' I thought

"…Please make them feel right at home." The class didn't look interested.

Alec pushed me towards a seat near the left side of the class.

I sat down, my new schoolbag falling off of me as I did. I felt ridiculous wearing it. Both Demetri and Felix had paid for making fun of it this morning. Alec passed me a textbook 'Mr. Sadler' had given him.

'History: The Medieval Era.'

I turned my head and stared at my brother. He was getting uncomfortable from my look as he tried to concentrate on the teacher. I stared harder. I wasn't hurting him; I only do that if he has done something to irritate me. But, if you want to come and sit under my concrete stare for a couple of seconds be my guest. Then, tell me how that made you feel.

He sighed and glanced at my face. "I get it. I don't want to learn about it either." His stern whisper commented to my stare.

I leaned back on the chair a little satisfied that he was worried like me. We knew nothing about our past life, then to have it handed to you in a scrawny, old, sweat-smelling textbook? Confronting all your fears of the isolation, the hatred, and the lies that were brought upon you? It sucks. And yes Aro I mean it. If there seriously is no vampire here threatening our exposure; and you put Alec and me through this torture for nothing.

I am NOT. GOING. TO. BE. HAPPY.

.

..

.

_**Please tell me how I did **_**. **_**Normally I write fanfics for Cats: The Musical, but after thinking this up in school I couldn't not try this fanfics out!**__**Hope you like it…**_


	2. What Happened In Art

**What Happened In Art...**

After my first hour in high school I now officially feel I have tried hard enough to quit and go back home. It was only Alec's encouraging whispers and Aro's dominating words that kept me planted here, but like I said. I've only been here for an hour. Who knows how much more insanity I can take.

I jolted upright bowling over the desk that my legs had been crossed under. A couple of the girls beside me jump. Alec's gaze flew over the desk to my startled face. The teacher, Mr. Sadler merely glanced up from a group of tests he was marking.

He wasn't shocked? He didn't know how suspicious that made me. Perhaps this vampire was closer than I first thought...

An array of giggles erupted from behind me. I forced myself not to breathe, not to snap, not to murder every last one of them.

I tightened my mouth together. The shrill, long scream of the school bell continued outside of the room. It was oblivious to the fact that its sudden trill had shocked me so.

Mr. Sadler's calm voice rang throughout the class as the bell finished its speech. "You may leave."

And not a moment too soon.

.

..

.

The babble of voices that surrounded me as a swiftly walked through the corridors was a mixture of both high and low. The girls little high-pitched squeals that exploded out of their mouths struck a strange feeling deep down inside; a earning? I pushed the unnecessary thought aside.

'Bathroom,' I thought wildly. 'Need a bathroom.' My eyesight was becoming clearer by the second as I searched. I consulted my map for the millionth time, and then walked a bit more.

'Gotta change my contacts, gotta change my contacts. YES!' I rejoiced as I rounded a corner. I really did not want to enter that pit yet I how could I not? Pros and Cons of contacts outweighed the Pros and Cons of natural, brilliant, garnet eyes.

Behind the safety of a pathetic lock I pulled a new set of forest, green contacts from my bag. Putting them in was easy enough. It was just the challenging of not ripping them while you attempted to tear apart the packet they came in...

The bell had long gone by the time I had succeeded in applying new colour to my face. The disorientating scratches resumed and I sighed as I tried to focus my eyes past the dyed plastic.

I glanced quickly at the clock on the dark corridor wall. 10:10. Great, I was overdue in Practical Art.

As I rounded several corners to a little too fast than humanly possible to walk I wondered where Alec was. The class I was about to enter was different to the one I'm sure he wasn't painfully enduring.

I stopped at the door; meeting it suddenly in an awkward confrontation. I moaned as my hand slid on the shiny stainless-steel handle.

'This would have been Athenadora's idea, or Sulpicia's.' I contemplated. Why had I let them chose my subjects? As I procrastinated a little more the door jolted open from the opposite side. The stupid girl almost walked into me.

"Whoa!" She herself jerked a step back. Though it was rude I stared curiously at her.

She was quite tall, almost as tall as Caius, but she had long, wavy mahogany hair they drew ringlets at the ends. Her sparkling hazel eyes lingered on me for a moment; just as curious. Though she had pale skin it sort of glowed, almost radiantly. It was incredible to see.

She let out a shy giggle; as soon as she did sunshine blew onto her face. I really was in awe of her.

"Felicity!" A sweet voice belonging to a person I could not see rounded the tall girl. "Do not stand there letting the cold in! Either leave us for the front desk or come back inside!" I heard the slightly harsher tone of the voice underlining its sweeter mask.

The tall girl slipped in a quick grin for me. "Good luck!" Her tiny mutter was almost inaudible, even for my sensitive hyper-hearing. I had to suppress a smile.

As soon as my shield left I was greeted by more stares. I skipped quickly to the young teacher's side, re-performing the same incident I had in history class.

She smiled a little then handed me a booklet detailing the current assignment the class was completing. I moved to a spare table that was located in front of a huge, large, clean window.

The task was easy enough. _'Use drawing conventions to develop work in more than one field of practical art...'_

I felt the chair next to me drag along the floor before I heard it.

"Your name is Jane isn't it?" I stopped reading the assignment for a moment. The tall girl was back. I stole a peek at her from the corner of my eye; she was watching me quietly. I swallowed the venom that I had been playing with in my mouth and turned my head in her direction a bit more.

"Yup." I hoped my short answer would steer her away. She didn't seem nervous of me, not like the other girls here did.

She nodded her a little. "I'm Felicity." She seemed content as she tried to make conversation.

"You and your brother... Alex-"

"AleC." I corrected her. She stopped her sentence abruptly and lifted her head to look at me.

"What di-"

"His name is AleC. With a C not AleX with an X." I stared coldly into her eyes. It annoyed me how many people screwed up his name. It had four letters. It wasn't that hard...

She shrugged her shoulders and looked away, concentrating on her work.

'You and AleC..." She carried on. Forcefully pronouncing the C. This just annoyed me more. "...are those Italian transfers, correct?"

I frowned deeply. What more lies had Aro come up with?

"Sure." I looked up at her; fake, deceptive smile at full-throttle. "We're that."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should try and make some friends." She watched my face for my stony reaction, and then looked back down. Her eyes opened wider and then smaller again as she mimicked our conversation in her head.

I resumed back to my work.

17 minutes went by until she spoke to me again.

"Where do you sit at lunch?"

As I watched my hands intertwine the ink and the paper I frowned. Why did she care?

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders as if to answer my question. "If you ever get bored of your brother, come find me..."

She stood to clean away her station. I paused and pondered. Why was she not scared of me?

"You wouldn't enjoy my company, even if you did ask." I answered as she gracefully moved between the sink and her desk. She smiled a little with her little scarlet lips; more so with her eyes as she erased a mistaken line from her sheet.

"You don't know that"

I caught her eye for a second and stared at her, trying not to act surprised yet worried yet suspicious yet stunned all at the same time.

She was really weird.

.

..

.

_**Hope you like the chapter. I have a backbone for this story but otherwise whatever is written here is what I come up with, spur of the moment. If you have an ideas I can stitch in tell me**__**Please review...you have no idea how excited I get when you guys do..X**_


	3. My Thirst Is Creepy

**My Thirst Is Creepy**

I found Alec sitting silently at a table in the cafeteria. His mood lightened slightly as I joined him. I loved it when he smiled at me.

"Got anything interesting?" I asked him, bowing my head a little. The urge to resist was falling. I was tired, and thirsty...

He shook his head in a quick reply.

"What about you?" I studied my fingers a little as I played with them. I frowned.

"I dunno," I mumbled a little and lifted my head, looking around for the Felicity girl.

I found her on the opposite side of the room. Her hands slid through her hair as she rocked back and forth; laughing at her obviously human friends around her. She looked happy.

Alec followed my gaze. "Who is she?" He asked. Quite plainly, I wondered if Aro would let us call in sick for the day.

I shrugged as Alec turned his torso to face me once more.

"She doesn't look human..." He wavered on the thought.

"... but she doesn't have the characteristics of a vampire either." I finished. Alec scrunched up his eyes and moaned a little. He opened them once more to look at me.

I noted his contacts mixed his eyes to a strange green-brown colour. It looked weird as it tried to contrast with the dark purple-black shade that was beginning to appear under his eyes.

"Do you think if we called, they would let us go out and hunt?" His question imitated the one I was thinking.

I nodded. "Just ask Alec." His phone was immediately at his ear. Demetri picked up after one ring.

"Bored already?" He suppressed a laugh. "You've been there for what, three and a half hours?"

Alec ignored his playful taunts. "Come and pick us up. We need to hunt."Demetri laughed a little more in response to someone's comment on the other end of the line.

"You went this morning." His singing voice drop in amusement a little bit.

"If you'd like us to attack the school for your comfy benefit we'd be happy..." Alec grinned a little at me. We knew saying this would give Demetri no choice but to pick us up.

He grumbled on the other end of the line. Aro's stern voice came, ruling the conversation.

"Demetri go. Now." I felt Demetri's hatred glow out of the phone.

"Fine." His confidence faltering. "Be there in 2 minutes."

He hung up. Alec nodded at me as he stood up.

"Come on" Alec mumbled as he brushed the back of my left shoulder, encouraging me too stand.

As I followed I tried not to watch Felicity, though I knew she was watching us leave. Alec noticed too.

"Perhaps Aro will know what her intentions are."

"Or what she is..." I retorted back, maybe a little too loud. Whatever she was, she had heard what I had said.

It was an easy passage to the cars in the carpark in front of the school. Our awaiting chauffer glared at us as Alec and I slid gently into the car.

"You don't have to tell them you're going or anything?" Demetri enquired.

I shrugged my shoulders. Alec shook his head.

With that Demetri pulled out of the school. I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched it fade away into the distance.

"How long do you have?"

"Twenty minutes." Again, Alec replied. I wasn't in the mood for talking. Demetri nodded his head in response.

"There's a kindergarten on an outing on those Redwood tracks?" Demetri questioned. Alec looked at me and I nodded. I needed something small to help me out until Chelsea and I went again later.

Today, thankfully, was quite cloudy. I noticed the darker shaded greys in the distance. It would rain tonight. I didn't know what Aro expected to do when it was sunny. It would be too obvious to turn up at school with the sun coming down on us. The vampire would spot us in no-time.

I sat up a fraction as Demetri pulled onto the side of the road.

"Go fast. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

We both nodded and hurled into the shadowy trees. As I ran I laughed a little, it felt great to let loose a little.

Following the scent was easy. Young humans wandered all over the place so their trail extended quite wide. It wasn't long before you could hear their piercing shrieks of excitement.

They had stopped by a small stream. The precious babies dared each other to put their hands in the icy, rushing water just one more time. They had five supervisors for the twenty toddlers.

I smirked at their naivety. Nature was about to get a little more interesting...

Three minutes had passed; though it took roughly five minutes to drain one small human fully, Alec and I would only be able to have one.

I watched my victim carefully. He was probably two and a half, and he lagged a bit behind the large group. He got distracted by shiny things.

I whistled very softly, my tune carried in the breeze only far enough for him to hear it. He turned his head a little and grinned as his eyes caught the shiny reflection of a mirror I held in my right hand.

Alec, a couple of metres away from me suppressed a grin that he had held for me.

"My lethal, deadly Janie-Jane." He muttered for my ears. I shone a smile out at him and winked.

'Go faster!' I mouthed back; my little boy was in hearing distance now. Alec nodded as he started enticing a smaller boy towards him with the whistles of a calling bird.

"Dah, dah, dum, duh, da--... Beetle!" The youngster's eyes lit up as he scrambled to catch a wavering bug.

I smiled as he immaturely scuttled past me. He was instantly caught, one restraining arm around his upper body and one hand on his head. The boy should have been glad I snapped his neck. I let him die quickly before he had time to imagine up bedtime monsters.

I sprinted back 100 metres and imbibed every last drop. Alec joined me a couple of minutes later, his eyes gleamed a deep burgundy. He sadly needed to reapply his hopeless contacts, as did I.

"We should burn them here," Alec noted. I deliberated the thought.

"We have no time." I decided. Leave them off the trail, Felix will deal with them. Alec nodded in response. The other children were spared as we ran back to a, this time, awaiting Afton.

"Where are the remains?" he asked as he pulled out onto the road. I grinned at the disturbed question.

"Of the trail, we'll have to deal with them later." I clarified. He gave one short, curt nod.

"Back to school," Afton kindly noted. I rolled my eyes.

"Back to work," Alec retorted.

"Back to pain and misery on the most sincere level." My remark out matched each and every one of theirs.

.

..

.

_**I had no idea this chapter would be about a hunt until I realised something had to be done about Jane's increasing thirst. I wanted to show that when she's annoyed she's a very sadistic being, yet when she's in control of her actions, emotions and the situations she is under, we see her 'sweeter' side.**_

_**I'm glad that there's quite a few of you who're really supporting this fanfic, I didn't know how well it would go down...Thanks! You're reviews put a smile on my face, keep them coming :D..X**_


	4. Making Headlines

**Making Headlines**

Our pretty hunt made the next day's headlines. The poor humans were in a panic frenzy after the 'mysterious disappearance of two well-loved children'. Though it was good to get out and hunt, it would now be a little harder to entice our prey in. They weren't going anywhere near their darkened, nature graves.

Don't get me wrong I am not complaining. But I hated it when humans were, I dunno... smart.

After going out for a lovely, long hunt with Chelsea, I entered my cold bed at 3 in the morning. I was exhausted from yesterday; I needed to rest before I started the depression all over again.

It wasn't long until Renata was shaking me awake.

"JANE!" She hissed at me. "Hurry now!"

I pretended to be asleep until I felt something make contact with my face, leaving a sharp, prickly pain behind. I growled harshly.

"Leave me be, Renata!" I opened my eyes to burn her sharply but instead I meet the eyes of Alec. I narrowed my eyes a little. "What?" I hissed, sitting up a little. He looked at me surprisingly.

"Nothing, except its half past seven and we have a meeting in five minutes." He stood up and walked away. It just took a second to sink in.

I threw myself back onto my mattress while a short, yet very loud, yell escaped my throat. As my back made contact I felt myself sink lower than I was supposed to. The snap of the wooden slats made me cringe.

"JANE!" Aro's voice sharply rounded my door. "GET UP NOW!"

I slapped my hands onto my head trying to control my raging thoughts. I was dressed in less than a minute, and then made my way downstairs, very slowly. As I did I looked at all the intricate details in the wallpaper. The soft golden swirls curved and joined together around thorny roses and strategically placed autumn-bronzed leaves. I had looked at this wallpaper so many times, and each time it always shined out a different light.

"Thank-you for deciding to join us, Jane" Caius hissed my name at me in disrespect. I strained myself not glare at him as I took my seat at out meeting table. The rest of the guard watched me carefully as I vigilantly turned my head towards the head of the table. I kept my composure well, for which I was proud.

Aro and Marcus finished their silent conversation and turned their attention onto us.

"Right," Aro started off. When he began with this interjection you could tell he as well as Marcus and Caius had many points they wished to share with us. Be it concerns, congratulations, death sentences...

"First of all, Felix," Felix immediately flicked his head up, his attention only for Aro. "You dealt with the babies both Alec and Jane hunted down yesterday?"

Felix nodded in quick response.

"No trace?"

"Nothing left."

Aro nodded his head. "Good..." he mused for a silent moment.

"Secondly, Alec, Jane," Both eyes were immediately concentrated on Aro. "You have no sign of the threat?" His dark eyebrows rose slightly as he himself considered the question. I noticed both the wives had silently slipped through the large wooden doors. Both Alec and I were still for a moment in our shining spotlight. Alec shook his head.

"I was not the first to encounter her." He glanced at me, as did the rest of the guard and leaders. I saw by their parallel expressions they wanted to be feed more of my knowledge.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"I do not know what she is either." Right now I was trying to sort out all the different facts in my head; in an order that would make sense and not sound like a bunch of poorly stringed words.

"What are her physical characteristics?" Aro asked. I looked at him for a moment, at his kind mask he had put on to lure everything I knew out into the open. As quick as I looked I turned away, Sulpicia got knowingly jealous over Aro.

"She was tall, almost as tall as Caius," The snow-blonde leader look in disgust at my comparison, momentarily. I ignored his sudden low snarl.

"She had hazel coloured eyes-,"

"Not red?" Aro quickly verified.

"Not golden..?" Marcus unnecessarily added. I buried a grimace that had almost been shaped into my face.

"No."

"Wait," I rolled my eyes as Corin entered the debate. His face looked definitely uncertain. Disbelief washed onto his frozen face. "Really? Hazel?"

"Well, hazel is like a brown-green colour right?" Heidi's higher, sweeter voice entered the mix.

"You said yesterday that the contacts I was wearing made my eyes look like a brown-green colour, right? Jane?" Alec remembered.

Attention glided back onto me. Wonderful.

"Yes, but this was a different hazel colour,"

Their argumentative drabble started up all over again. I decided to leave it and wait until Aro shut them all up. I sat back in my chair, looking around.

Caius looked like he was about to explode with all the noise the guard was making. Marcus and Aro both had started up their silent conversation once more. Both Sulpicia and Athenadora were highly entertained by the continuous outbursts that each member thought. Demetri, having his head balanced on the table, looked like he had fallen asleep.

"Stop now!"

The guard's fighting halted as everyone spun their heads around to look at Aro.

"There is no need for your opinions." He spoke harshly as he reigned in everyone's attention and absolute control. "Understood?" His emotionless face glanced at everyone seated as they silently nodded in obedience. Caius happily glared at everyone, except Athenadora.

"Jane dear," I looked up in silence. Aro extended his hand as an invitation. "Show me what she looked like." Though his voice was soft and dainty, almost childish, it was clearly a command.

I slide to his side in an instance. As he took my hand his eyes glassed over, taking it all in. He let go ten seconds later. Satisfied with what he had seen. He nodded and I turned to retake my seat.

Aro sat for a moment, thinking to himself. He chewed on his fingernail as he did. A bad habit that we all recognised, it highlighted his devotion. Eventually he sat himself back up straight. Not looking any closer to solving the puzzle that had presented itself to us.

He sighed and looked around. "We need to deliberate." He stood up, Sulpicia following his movement like a fluid shadow.

"On what?" Caius glowered at Aro. Sulpicia gently flicked the edge of Athenadora's long hair in an attempt to make her stand. Athenadora sat silently, waiting to mirror her husband's exit.

Aro continued to the doors of the large room. He ignored Caius' biting question.

"You are dismissed" Aro's quiet, governing tone informed us. We waited for the leaders to leave. As they did I wondered what had sparked up such interest in Aro. Why he found Felicity so interesting, how she had silenced him so outstandingly...

.

..

.

_**This so far is my favourite chapter. What do you think? I find that I think of the Volturi, especially the guard, as more of giant group of vampires with the whole sibling rivalry thing going on more than a giant group of vampires all sticking together out of their love for power..Haha, they make me laugh..Also in my mind Vampires need at least two to three hours sleep a night.I know it's a little different, but hey, that's how it works for me..your reviews make my day :D..X**_


	5. Bellus

**Bellus**

"Repeat after me everybody... 'Salve, quid agis?'"

"Salve, quid agis?"

"Again!"

"Salve, quid agis?"

"To your partner!"

NO! My silent groan was backed by Alec quietly hitting himself on the head, again, and again, and again...

Latin, as it turns out, was a class for beginners. Not one for those who had been speaking it for hundreds of years. Still don't think it's that big of a deal? Let's say it is the equivalent of being bitten and changed. Again, and again, and again...

"Alec and Jane Ardeo!" The teacher swooped on us with glowing eyes. "Why is it I hear you not practicing? You must practice, practice, and practice in order to catch up to the class!"

She was silenced by our deathly stares. I was close, oh so very close to burning her right there.

She nodded to herself. "Practice," she muttered to herself. "You must practice."

Alec resumed his slumped position over his desk; I started playing with my fingernails.

The murmur of voices failing to speak Latin correctly became a blur, a fuzz of noise in the background. How could I say it? How could I bring it up? It was not a casual question. Not a normal one at the least…

"Felicity Bellus!"

I felt the breeze brush past my cheek as Felicity flicked her head up quickly to stare at the teacher. Of all the places in the role her name had to come after mine on the school role. Not cool.

Being seated alphabetically? Definitely not cool.

"What?" Her little pixie voice phrased her response into a short surprise.

"You must practice with your partner!"

I had not realised that she too had been silent throughout the whole introductory phase. I felt her tap my wrist, sharply, harshly, harder than any human could ever tap.

I turned my head to glare at her in response. No way was she dictating Latin to me.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the teacher. I wanted to agree with her response but restrained myself. She couldn't know I was curious about her. She couldn't.

"You start." Her inquisitive voice had drawled into a bored tone. I heard Alec dying as he "practiced" with the girl next to him.

Eyes rolled once more.

"Salve, quid agis?"

"I'm fine, yourself?" She twisted back into her seat. I sat surprised, and then shook my head.

"You're supposed to say it in Latin, not English." My voice was quiet, toxic, how much could one person really annoy me in a day?

"I know. I don't feel like speaking Latin today." She didn't look up at me, just kept doodling on her exercise book. I waited for more, after a moment it was obvious there was none.

"Is that hard to say: Hello, how are you?" I impersonated the teacher's voice in emphasis to the question.

She shook her head, face caving into a frown.

"No."

"Then why not?"

"Since when did you even want to do this anyway?" She whipped her head around inches away from my own. She hissed at me in disgust.

Her voice trailed off her unexpected outburst. Alec, I could tell, was listening.

I could feel the unexpectancy linger on my face for a little too long.

"Is anything wrong?" the teacher's fake beam scowled down on us. Little Felicity responded with a flash of bright pearls.

"Everything is fine…" I felt sick at the sweetness of her voice. Miss stepped back a half step in an automatic response to anything dangerous. Once again she nodded.

"Show me please girls...?" Her voice was hesitant at her question. Once again Felicity smiled.

"Salve, quid agis?" Can your voice sound so sweet it's like it was topped with chocolate shavings? Yeah, it can.

"Very good, Jane?"

I sighed a very short, unnoticeable sigh and turned my face up to her.

"Salve, quid agis?" I didn't try, the words rolled off of my tongue naturally. The teacher scuttled away to talk to raised arms as I spoke. I glared at her back. Alec caught my arm.

"Cool it down sis, slow down." I relaxed my position a bit and leant against his right side as his challenging words spun around in my head.

As soon as the bell went Felicity was gone. Shot out of the class. I was too upset to follow her.

Dragging myself to an empty table in the cafeteria I mumbled to Alec.

"What myths surround those creatures?" I dipped my head towards Felicity's way as she quietly sat down at her usual table. Were we her lunchtime entertainment for today? Alec didn't turn his head.

"I don't think there are any…" He trailed off his reply.

"They can't have kept themselves that well hidden. "

"Aro said they have."

"Then how can we be so aware of them?"

"He's run into them a couple of times." I sat back a little.

"I think she hates me…" I pondered the thought.

"Would it surprise you Jane? Many people do."

"Yea but, I dunno." I thought harder. I wanted her to like me. I wanted her to be my friend. Alec read my face to well.

"We leave her be if she is no use to us." His voice sounded too harsh towards me to belong to my dear Alec.

I absentmindedly nodded on response.

She kept looking at us, then back down again. Then back up, and back down again.

A lemprenichist, I thought.

I felt her glare penetrate me right to my very core as I thought. I ignored it and played with the ends of my hair.

It looked funny how it shimmered in the light. Too glowy amongst the sea of straw hair in which I was surrounded. I looked at Alec as he gently slid up into a stand.

"Shall we do some research?" He cocked his head slightly sideways in an inquisitive gesture. I nodded my head in a fluid response. The table on estrogen fueled girls behind Alec giggled as his head turned to the side. Alec laughed as I growled at them. They turned away as soon as they saw the angry fire light in my eyes.

"Come on Janie." He coed as his hand slipped into mine, pulling me towards the cafeteria's door. I sniffed the air to remember the Felicity girl's scent. It wasn't sickly sweet, like her playing voice.

Sharp, spicy. It reminded me of the different curry powders that blanketed the air when both Alec and I had walked past the kitchen. Her last mix matched scent was no doubt human blood.

I swiftly darted my eyes around the room once more as Alec and I snail-paced out. She wasn't giving us her full attention, but some.

_**Sorry this update has been a bit slow..my computer decided to get attacked by a I'm back doing the school run since I'm not sick anymore so updates will probably be a bit slower but I will do my best! :D I'm still open for your suggestions/ideas/feedback…you guys seriously help me with my writing when you tell me what to improve on.i love you reviews! X**_


	6. Research

**Research**

I have never liked computers, ever since they were born. I hate the squeaky click that the mouse makes; I hate the slowly piercing sound of the keyboard. My eyes become tired every time I stare at the screen to long. It patronises me, illuminating its bright light that pierces me to my optic nerve.

I hate computers.

I was glad when Alec silently breezed past the group of humming machines. His silence in his steps, my silence in my steps, this time, was too deafening to be accompanied by them.

I flicked my eyes a little, taking in my surroundings and putting them together like a puzzle. Piece by piece.

The damp carpet smelt like that of the golden Chinese rug that we infamously had rolled away in the unused bottlery in the Volterra Castle.

I drifted away from the pointless thought, realising that I had lost Alec in my reminiscing. I inhaled a small portion of air, tasting his trail straight away. I fluttered quickly down an aisle of books, heads turning as I past. I met Alec too soon.

"Here's a book that might interest you." Alec mused; his fingers lightly caressed the untouched dust-cover on the book he had just pulled from the shelf.

I took it into my eager hands, searching the index for a name. I shook my head as I placed it back on the shelf, picking up another book on the way.

"How is it spelt?" I quietly asked Alec. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Like it is said?" his shy question was left hanging for a reply.

We both worked quickly, but of course pathetic school books were no use to us. We had been naive to think in the first place that schools would keep the nightmare stories.

Two minutes before the bell rang I found myself using Alec's sturdy, porcelain back as support. I leant my head back on to his shoulder and moaned.

"I hate this!" My hiss was silent to the scattery human that jittered next to us. Haha, he seemed too uncomfortable, which I liked.

I felt Alec's small chuckle before I heard it. His laugh made me smile a little.

"Janie! Since when was our job always easy? Hm?" His murmur came softly through. I heard a clicking tongue at the end of the row of books. I growled low so Felicity could hear it. Alec quickly turned his head in recognition of the noise.

Her arms were folded lazily over her flat, too perfect stomach. The right side of her body was cosied up to the bookshelf as she leant against, observing. Awkward situations really really peeve me off.

"What?" My sharp jagged word catapulted into her, just where I aimed it. I felt Alec's left shoulder twitch a little as he discretely nudged me to stay calm.

She shrugged her shoulders. Her face looked extremely bored; she wasn't in the mood for games.

"Those books are useless." She undid a hand from their folded position to point at the pile of books that were stacked high, away from the ground. She flicked her pointer finger a little, the top book shifted backwards slightly, balancing on the book below it, contemplating whether to fall or not.

I glanced away from her hard face.

"No kidding." Alec turned on the ice as it breathed out of his mouth. Felicity stayed in her frozen position.

"Put 'em back," her voice hinted the commanding authority that she wished to display. My eyes narrowed. At the lower bookshelf that was in front of me.

"Do not tell us what to do." Alec's voice trilled along with the bell that had decided to blabber again.

Felicity, whose eyes had been placed on me, shifted her gaze to Alec. She moved her head a little so it too was lightly propped up.

"I can help y-"

"We don't need your help." Alec's frosty jeer spat out of his mouth to fast.

She stayed in her position a second longer then stood up properly. She was much taller than what I remembered. I glanced out of the corner of my eye as she slowly walked to where we sat on the floor.

She stopped three quarters of the way across. I smirked.

"Getting scared?" I hoarsely whispered. She smirked back.

"You wish."

Her slender arm slid up the numerous shelves, perching on the very last one. She drew her palm back and kept it upright, as if she was going to answer a question.

She stared questioningly into my eyes. I raised an eyebrow. She glinted a smile.

"You look too..."

"Different?" My voice rose in response.

She nodded her head, and then shook it lightly. "You need to dim down your appearance so you don't look too out-of-the-ordinary."

I slid back a little as my support gave way. Alec stood to face her.

"You're pretty noticeable too." He reminded her.

"Only to you. You can smell I'm different, you can see," she paused, "how different I am. To the humans I'm just a very pretty junior."

He snorted at Felicity's response. I smiled on the inside, kudos for Alec.

I then stood up too, and looked in the direction of Felicity's still raised hand.

"What are you doing?" My head motioned towards her solid extension. She followed my gaze, oblivious to what I was looking at. It didn't take her half a second to notice it.

"Oh, right." She pulled her hand back slightly; a small barely noticeable notebook followed her hand, though they were not touching. She let it fall down to her waist then lightly caught it with her right hand. She threw it in a frisbee motion towards me. I snapped my arm out in an automatic response to catch it.

My fingers flew fast; to any normal person it would have looked like a blur.

"What is this?" I was cautious. My eyes didn't leave her face. She had returned to her bored position.

"It's what you want."

I glanced at the cover: 'Cinderella'

Alec grinned at my fuming face, though I could tell he too was confused.

"Cinderella-" I looked up to confront her, question her; no sorry, interrogate her. But she was gone. Fluttered out of our grasps when we had stood back to admire the catch. Something Aro had told us to never do.

I screamed a short pitchy scream and threw the book at the wall that stood terrified on my left. Suddenly I felt ... nothing. I blindly flung my body around searching for Alec.

"Let me GO." Though I could not hear or feel my words I knew they had been spoken.

Alec loosened a little; the sense of touch came back. For a moment I was dazed, until I realised I had fallen onto the floor as I had spun wildly around. Alec then gave me back my hearing.

"DO NOT MOVE" His whisper came almost too late. I felt the vibrations of waddling feet come pulsating through the floor.

"Oh, dearie me! What's happened here?" A team of humans trapped us as I lay still on the floor. Alec mumbled something about fainting.

"Oh, the poor girl!" The voice carried on. "We must get her up to the sick bay right now! Has she woken up?"

Alec let go completely. I murmured a little, acting out my meltdown.

"There we are! It's okay-" the librarian paused, "What's her name?"

"Jane"

"Jane, dear. How are you feeling?"

Right then and there instincts became too powerful. No way was this human going to act superior to me. Alec felt my impulse yet sadly it was too late for intervention. Her hot, iron-low blood came seeping into my mouth; and it felt good.

_**I originally had a totally different outcome to this chapter yet somehow I managed to write this..Big thanks to greysfanhp. You've been a big help :D. Love the reviews X **_


	7. Cinderella

I was locked away for two weeks as Aro waited for the librarian's death to be cleared up. As soon as I had leapt on to her Alec had paralysed the other three mortals that had accompanied her. I don't remember anything else, except Felicity bolting around the corner and smacking me extremely hard over my head. I told Caius that. He growled harshly and said I deserved it.

When I had woken from my Felicity thump I was slumped in the corner of Aro's study. The thin, cardboard walls were my only support and my back ached when I tried to move. Aro was no doubt angry, as was Caius, Marcus, the wives, the guard...

"If you dare move I swear you will die." Aro's snarl rippled towards me. I thought this comment gave me good reason to stay still.

Caius couldn't be bothered keeping his voice down for my sake as he hurled out abuse at Aro, Alec, but most of all me. It shook the frail, delicate house.

I kept my eyes closed. I couldn't bear to witness the look on their faces.

Anger, despair, frustration, confusion, envy...

I was scared of what they were deciding to do. Kill me? I was sceptical whether they would let me see another dawn. I knew that I was extremely powerful in the guard but Aro would kill me without hesitation need be. And then Alec, my loving Alec.

The leader's voices had hushed into a monotonous blabber. Both the high and low voices of the five members intertwined, accenting each other. It was almost peaceful, but with the deadly threat hidden beneath them all.

Aro had his head in his hands. He was too stressed. He slowly joined his hands together so his long, white fingers were delicately perched at the end of his nose. Th other four leaders quietened as they observed his torn face.

He spared a glance into my corner. Eyes on fire. He slowly stood from his chaos and glassed over to me. I wasn't watching him. I couldn't. He stopped half a metre away from me. Arms folded, head bent. Everyone was watching to see what he would do.

He growled harshly to himself and extended his right hand only slightly. I was meant to make the rest of the effort.

I slowly rose out of my stony position in which I had been frozen for some number of days, hand raised, and shaking.

He caught it and held tight.

I struggled not to cry out in the pain. I saw the base of my thumb crack slightly.

He threw me back against the wall as he let go, still frustrated. I watched him walk out of the room, summoning Felix and Demetri as he went. I wondered what he was doing. So did the others in the room.

Felix and Demetri entered the room in a swift movement and came over to me. Alec fluttered in straight after them. He stopped at the door.

"What are you doing?"

I groaned at the pathetic tone in his voice. He was supposed to be my strong, courageous brother. Not a weakling in the corner. Felix grabbed my left arm and Demetri my right, they dragged me to my feet.

Alec was in front of me in a second. He pushed Demetri unexpectantly.

"Let her GO." His voice had suddenly turned venomous, cold. He was having none of this. Demetri staggered back slightly in surprise. Caius and Marcus both rose to assist the turning situation.

"Alec," Caius' voice was full of authority. "Leave now." He hissed at Alec's ignoring head and pulled him back away from me.

Aro glided in from the hallway in front of me.

I tried not to look at him, but I found I was drawn to his frustration in me.

He turned Alec swiftly, "I shall not kill your sister today," he paused to glare at me, "so perhaps it would be helpful for me if you stood back a little."

Alec hung onto Aro's words; he looked lightly over at me behind giant Felix. He stepped back one step.

Caius snarled sharply, Athenadora groaned in disagreement. Marcus sat quietly as always.

"Are you crazy man?" Sulpicia's voice shouted out from behind Aro's desk where she had placed herself. She stood up. "She has broken the law," but Sulpicia was silenced by Aro's patient hand. She breathed a little. Aro lifted his left brow slightly, as if asking to continue. Sulpicia sat down lightly.

Aro turned back to face me. "I want you to start from day one." He stated.

Turning he glided effortlessly to a couch that was also occupied by Marcus.

I swallowed the cool, thick venom that had been lazing about in my mouth, pulling on Felix and Demetri's grip slightly.

They both turned their heads in perfect synchronisation questioning Aro whether to release me or not.

Aro bent his head promptly in a quick nod, they let me go.

Alec came next to me, slipping his strong, protective hand into mine. I squeezed it quickly.

"She is most definitely not human. She's more responsive, more intelligent; she's not intimidated by us. At all" I added in emphasis.

Aro nodded slowly in contemplation. "I think she must be a lemprenichist." He looked up at Caius in front of him who nodded in conformation.

"What did she say to you in the library?" Aro asked.

"She told us that it was useless trying to find information about her people in a library." My voice was clear, undefeated, and my confidence was growing."

"She would be correct in that sense." Aro was simple in his response. "Why did that upset you?" He questioned my motive for my unplanned attack. I immediately started getting agitated at the thought of that book.

"She," I looked at Alec, pleading for him to take over. I did not want to lose control again. Alec gave me a quick smile in understanding, it instantly calmed me.

"It was a children's fairytale book." Alec's voice too was plain, and unbroken. Aro sighed a little, confused.

"A, a book called Cinderella?" Athenadora looked up at us in surprise. We shared her response, since when did she know about this book?

Both Alec and I slowly nodded. She stood up to face us, hands clenched, shocked.

"Do you still have it?" Her voice was frustrated, definite. I looked at Alec questioningly.

He shrugged. "Sure..." His voice followed him as he slipped out of the room quietly.

"And so you attacked the librarian because you were frustrated," Aro deduced. I nodded, embarrassed.

"Because she gave us a children's book that she said would help us."

"And it will." Athenadora responded smoothly.

I tried not to look at her strangely, but her attention had turned to Alec who had shot back into the room.

"It's not there."

Silence.

"Find it," Aro's voice chilled me through. "Now."

_**Schoolwork is higgledy-piggledy at the moment so my updates will be irregular, but never fear! I will try my best to get another chapter out soon..Your reviews make me smile (like this -**____** :D) X **_


	8. L'Aquila

**L'Aquila**

Try, try as he may Miss Cinderella was no-where to be found. Alec was stunned at its disappearance. I couldn't understand the disturbance of the missing book, though I dared not to ask.

All in due time, I told myself, all in due time.

I felt a light tap on the back of my exposed neck. I squinted out of the corner of my eye, lifting my head a little off of my knees.

"Three minutes until thirst and boredom." A shy smile glinted on Renata's lips as she fluttered onto the ground next to me.

She reminded me of a fairy; dainty, delicate, devoted, deadly. She had tiny, nimble, spider-spun fingers that matched her perfectly, straight auburn tainted hair.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I hoped never to return." I muttered.

She let out a pixie laugh. "Aro has already made up a story." Her voice shone joy as she giggled at the thought of feeding the humans another lie.

"Jane?" Alec's head appeared around my door. "Coming?"

"If only I had a choice." I mumbled. Renata and Alec grinned at my depression.

The grey clouds overhead marked the beginning of a cloudy day. I tried to entertain myself with a lone unravelling cotton thread on the edge of my thick, black jumper. But my toes were warm, I liked warm toes.

I quickly ran into school as the sky began to cry big puddles. I wanted to scream to it I knew how it felt; being trapped, in a never ending cycle.

Demetri honked the horn as he drove past, a warning that I was running almost too fast. I glared at him in response. I heard him laugh quietly as he drove away.

"Turning back into Depressed Jane are we?" Alec's smooth voice blocked out all of the other noise. I tried to force a smile for him. He took my hand, "I still love you anyway," he whispered for me and kissed my hair silently.

I squeezed his hand and showed him a proper smile that made him smile too.

The bell had started screaming at me to get to class. I snarled harshly at it as Alec and I walked past.

When we entered the form teacher, Miss Lewin, called us over. The class' excited blabber of weekend antics hushed slightly as the witnessed the two temperamental Italians appear after three weeks of disappearance.

I flicked my eyes across the room in a small movement. Felicity was sitting at the end of a row, watching. I glared at her.

"Now, Jane and Alec. You have both been away for three weeks with no note, phone-call, e-mail," she paused waiting for us to roll out apologies and stories of what we had been doing. None came.

Point one to the Volturi.

She rearranged her glasses that were perched at the bridge of her nose in an awkward, cluttered movement.

"Would you care to explain where you have been?" Her voice was breaking as she tried to demand us of an answer that we had not cared to have.

Alec shrugged. "We were in our hometown, L'Aquila."

"Why?" Miss Lewin was dreading not to inquire.

"Our grandmother died."

This was too much for her.

"Fine, go, go and sit down somewhere." Her jumpy attitude pulled a happy laugh from my mouth as when stalked down the two spare seats closest to our freedom of the doorway.

Humans were so pathetic.

"Did you come up with that on the spot?" I commended my brother on his skills at lying. He grinned at me and shook his head.

"Nah, Aro told me. They're calling in today to tell the school we've been away."

As he finished speaking the bell started to scream at me again. I looked at my timetable; Chemistry. Ugh.

Surprisingly, I was one of the first to arrive at the lab. I glided in quickly, stealing a seat in the last row. I hoped no one would be feeble enough to throw a fit over a lost seat.

As I launched myself up onto the stool the rest of the class started streaming in. I watched every single one of them.

I didn't recognise them to be anything other than human, except Felicity who, to my upmost annoyance, had to sit in the stool next to me.

She didn't speak, didn't look at me. I hoped this would stay constant throughout the lesson.

A short man waddled in with a stack of papers under his bulging left arm. I recognised him from weeks before as Mr Jeffrey.

It disgusted me. How had I given him the importance to be remembered?

The class chatted away; I was the heart of their conversation. Looks were thrown my way, some from girls in infuriation, and others from boys in appreciation. I groaned at them all. If only they left me alone!

It wasn't until half of the lesson had disappeared out the door when Mr Jeffery noticed I had slipped in to become member of his class once more.

"I want you all to finish balancing, and solving those equations. You are finding the concentration of NaCl, not just the number of moles it has in this question."

He left the class with his parting comment to walk behind his desk. His flat, uninterested voice called me over as he did so.

I wanted so desperately to pretend that I hadn't heard him. Felicity giggled as I endured yet another interview of my whereabouts.

When I had returned she was already finished. She doodled on the back page of her book. I noted that the spirals she spun with her pen were almost angelic.

"They don't know about it." She muttered as I scratched to acrylic paint off of my yellow pencil.

"Don't know about what?" I mused. I was bored of her tiring games. I wished that she would make her point before I became too sleepy.

"The librarian."

"Don't bring that up."

"It's no problem."

"What is no problem?"

"You just need to say thank-you."

"For WHAT?"

I let my pencil fall out of my fingers as I turned my head to stare in her eyes. She acknowledged me with a pitiful glance.

"They don't know."

"Who doesn't know what?"

"You really are quite slow aren't you? For a vampire." Her doodles continued.

"The humans don't know about the librarian's death?" I whispered in confusion. She nodded slowly.

"Mhm"

"How?"

Short and sweet. She chuckled to herself and turned her head silently to face me.

"You are clueless." She shot out this remark as a fact. I equalled her stare. "Jane, you have a lot of work to do."

I gave up, looking away. She turned her head to stare at the whiteboard. A sad smile weighed on her lips.

"I can't help you if you don't help me."

"What does that even mean?" I hissed.

"I hope you are smart enough to figure it out soon. You need to research what we're up against."

"What WE'RE up against? There is no we." My cold voice dropped a chill in the room.

"Not yet, oh," she paused as she stood up, throwing her books in her bag as the bell screamed out small freedom. "You forgot something." I heard a quiet graze as she softly pushed something in my direction. "Next time don't lose it."Her voice was clear and tight. "I don't want them to have it."

_**I update! The chapter really speaks for itself. Any questions, then ask... OH! And Lemprinichists are my made up characters so don't be surprised if nothing appears when you Google it! the reviews, you are all so inspiring! X**_


	9. Gharda sé le do shaol

**Gharda sé le do shaol**

Lunchtime was filled with misery.

Alec and I had miraculously found a quite part of the school with which we took the upmost advantage of. Not one student was close to us. The serenity and peacefulness of the cold, dim classroom was such a contrast to those with bright colourful posters that plastered every other wall of the school. It kept me alert, which then made me worried; because, when had I ever been alert at this school?

"Let me see it Jane." Alec's dark whisper erupted from his chest in anxiety. I turned to look at him. His contacts had melted into his fiery eyes which mirrored my watchful thoughts.

My head flicked away from his face fast, as I turned to focus on my hands which were unzipping my bag to retrieve the book.

"Here," my voice cut the misty silence that engulfed us. I spoke in a hushed voice, afraid someone might overhear us. I thrust him the book.

He was too graceful to miss the catch. His pretty fingers were like magnets, and the book felt accurately into his hands. He paused, fingers weighting on the cover.

It was old, something that I swore had changed from the first time Felicity had given us the book. Then, I remembered it to be new, with the fresh smell of ink. Yet here, in front of my eyes, the spine seemed too fragile to touch, the corners were matted and broken from years of torment and disruption.

My fingers stayed clasped in my hands, the knuckles going bone-white with anticipation.

"Open it!" I hissed at Alec, whose body had seemed to have just frozen at the thought of looking in the book.

I dropped my head onto his shoulder. His muscle twitched slightly has he very slowly turned over the cover.

There was a blank page.

"Turn over the next one." My face had emerged from its newly dug grave in Alec's shoulder to instruct him once more. His delicate fingers flicked the wheat coloured page over: A blank page.

Alec's face caved into a confused frown. He flicked over the next page. It was blank too; and the next, and the next.

Alec paused before turning what would now be the sixth page. He sat up straight from his slumped position; his back flat against the lycra-covered wall. His head turned to me and I looked up to stare.

"I don't get it." His voice was confused; he didn't know what to think. That made me worried; because Alec was NEVER confused. Untrusting? Maybe. Cautious? Maybe. The type that thinks things through in a step-to-step plan before acting upon his thoughts? Maybe.

But confused? Never.

His face turned the attention back onto the book. He slipped his thumb under the last page so that every sheet was at his mercy and flipped through them. Page after page after page was blank.

Too fast, my hand grabbed his left, forearm.

"What is that?" I inquired. Pointing at the decrepit spine. Alec closed the book and turned it to face himself.

"It just says Cinderella..." His voice trailed away as he looked at the worn, golden loops that spelled out the title. I rolled my eyes.

"Not that!" I remarked in frustration. I extended my forefinger, lifting the spine off of the back of the book.

"Don't break it!" Alec swatted my hand away. "If you break it Aro will kill us,"

"Just look, Alec!" I pointed again. Alec had been slow to notice that the spine had the ability of breaking away from the liner behind it. His fingers gently, delicately brushed the spine back slightly.

Behind were even curlier words. 'Gharda sé le do shaol'

"It's in Irish. I think" He muttered to himself. I moaned.

"I can't speak Irish!" I informed him grumpily. I pulled my arms back into my chest, crossing them over. My face pouted before I realised my actions.

"I know." Alec replied. "Neither can I." He announced to his audience of dust and dim sunlight. "We can give it to Aro tonight; he'll be able to translate it." I rolled my eyes heavily.

"Didn't he say that both him, Felix and Santiago were leaving for just for tonight?" I reminded him. Alec's face didn't change with my news.

"Of course." He muttered, pondering.

"What are you thinking about?" Stared at his broken face. Something was going to have to give. He shook his head. "Tell me!" I pleaded. He had no right to block me out of his life. I knew everything about him, as he did with me.

"Later." The sound was barely audible. For me.

I sighed heavily, and then cocked my head to the right a little.

"Why does it have the number sixteen at the top?" I asked. Alec shrugged.

"Maybe they have fifteen more of these damned witch books."

My face found a home buried between my hands as the faint call of the bell echoed through this abandoned block. Alec lent over my back to grab my bag. I heard the zip undo and then fix itself up again, with the strange book safely inside. I felt the slight brush of movement on my hair as Alec beckoned me to stand.

I looked up and took his awaiting hand. I lazily slung my school bag on my back, head buzzing with thoughts.

"Do you know where we are?" I bluntly asked as we walked out of the classroom.

"Nope." His one word answers were beginning to get very annoying. He stopped walking in order to pull out the map with which he had been gifted at the beginning of our torture. He quietly talked to himself as he followed the path that we had taken to come here with his finger.

The screams, and jubilees' shouts that had been our background music for the last forty-five minutes had died into rushing humans, and scampering teachers as the all attempted to pile into their class, on time.

"Maybe," Alec announced, "We are in the Technology Block?"

I turned to look questioningly at him. "Yeah Alec, I can see the posters encouraging us all to take Metal, and my annoying class galloping through these empty hallways to get to the food technician room."

This time he looked questioningly at me. "I have Food Tech now." I informed him lightly, as I turned quickly away. He ignored me as I did so.

"Okay, maybe we are in-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I flicked my head around a little too fast as my ears searched for the sound of the outburst. Heels clicked on the vinyl floor as someone strode quickly towards Alec and I.

I quickly walked to Alec's side as we were met by Mr. Sadler. I felt short. I only came half way up Alec's ceramic face, and to the shoulder of our History teacher. Why was I thinking of height?

"You both have been told that D Block is out of bounds." He spoke the last three words with such force I was wary that Alec may attack him from the spray of spit he had received. Alec stood straight, not alarmed by Mr. Sadler's behaviour.

Then I remembered. Alec's eyes. His eyes, his eyes, his eyes. I flicked a glance at them, they were hazel. Not the colour that normally is made with the mixture of blood red and forest green, more like Felicity's funny, funny, brown-green.

"I think the receptionists have failed to mention that to us." His strict voice covered a growl which he had made. I contemplated whether we should just kill him. If this was out of bounds then he wouldn't be found for a while. And the stories which would be created! How I loved the stories...

"Both of you are to come with me." Alec shrugged, seeing no point in arguing. Mr. Sadler had already spun away, not intending for there to be a disagreement. Alec walked ahead of me as I dragged my feet.

Why had he come here in the first place?

'_Jane...'_

I stopped and turned my head.

"Jane? Are you coming?" Alec, behind me, spoke out. I surveyed the hallway suspiciously before turning to him.

"Yeah..." My voice was distracted, he could tell. After all we did know everything about each other. Well, almost everything. I picked up my pace to where I had left it.

'_JANE...'_

I hissed and spun around, spitting at the voice. It was quiet, raspy, whispering.

"JANE!" I heard Alec running to me from behind.

"OI! We are walking! Remember?" Mr. Sadler beckoned us from behind. Alec grabbed my hand, slipping his fingers into mine. He tugged.

"Let's go Janie." He whispered at me. I turned quickly and started to run towards Mr. Sadler, pulling Alec along with me.

"What's going on?" Alec asked, confused for a second time that day.

"You are getting a detention, is what is going on." Mr. Sadler kindly informed us.

I felt the venom whelm into my mouth as my head exploded with annoyance. Keep it cool Jane. I told myself. Keep it cool.

...

_**Assessments are over, THANK GOODNESS!.so updates might be a bit faster, emphasis on the might.:D..as always your reviews are very, very greatly appreciated, so please keep them coming! Thanks X**_


	10. Detention

**Detention**

I looked up to glare at the teacher for the millionth time. She looked away, uncomfortably. I smelt her salty blood race faster and faster through her veins. She took a quick breath to steady herself, patting her flat hair down for the millionth time. Her hand moved from her head to a small plastic box in front of her. She fumbled as she picked it up, it slid down her palm. Clumsily she brought up her other hand to catch it in an ungraceful finish. I heard Alec quietly snicker to himself. Satisfied, I looked back down at my History book that was strewn on the desk before me.

I hadn't done any of the work that the teacher, Mrs Hamlyn (?), had told me to do. Yet why would I be bothered? I could make up some lame excuse to Mr Sadler tomorrow. I wondered whether he would accept it. He was still fuming from finding us in the old block some hours earlier.

I tried to focus on the textbook, chapter 3: Medieval Entertainment. I sighed and questioned how Alec and I would cope with the chapter of medieval torture. Well, Alec would cope ok, How would I cope?

"Twenty minutes of your detention period is left, if anyone wishes to relieve themselves in the bathroom you may do so now." Mrs Hamlyn mumbled the words out of her mouth. I looked up again at the circular clock on the wall above the board.

"This isn't half bad, Janie," Alec whispered silently, approving his reading material in front of him. I turned my head slightly in disbelief. I saw him point and grin at a brightly coloured page much deeper in the book.

"We aren't up to that chapter yet." I reminded him. He looked up.

"Since when were you one to follow human rules Jane?" He challenged. I smiled, too true. I slid my fingers underneath a few pages and flipped them over. I scanned the black-printed words for a few moments then flicked over a couple more pages.

I found one chapter on the monsters they feared from so long ago; it made me laugh, until I went face-to-face with the page on witchcraft. I stopped, forgot to breathe, forgot to move. Alec noticed my frozen posture, and then noticed my frozen page.

I heard his tongue click as he forced himself to sit for the remaining minute of detention. His hands twitched as he acted against impulse. He tried to protect me, but he didn't know how. We both reckoned that not knowing, anything was the safest option. Taking history here? That had backfired on us.

The bell mirrored my rampant thoughts as it cried out in pain. Alec was the first to move. His quick, swift advancement to my side had the few students paralysed in awe for a few seconds. My book was flung off the desk as Alec grabbed my shoulders as subtlety as possible. The class was pushed out by the tension we had created.

"Breathe." He instructed, he face worried, he was angry at himself that I had had the opportunity to look at our past, at our accusations. "Jane? It's okay. Look at me, sister please!" I stared at a faint stain that was dyed on the wall. "Jane!" he growled.

"What's wrong with her?" Alec spun around standing tall in an attempt to intimidate the intruder. I sat still, listening. "Is she okay?"

I flicked my head to the right in response to the girl's voice. My vision was fuzzy, I wasn't concentrating.

"Leave, I can help her." Alec sounded frustrated.

"Hey," in a blur Felicity was crouching next to me, she placed her cold hand on my cheek. It was very relaxing. "Wow,"

"What?" Alec snapped. He swatted her hand away from my face so I glared at him. "Come, Jane. We have to go."

"You still have my book?" She inquired. I looked at her and nodded. She smiled. "Good, keep it safe."

"Do you speak Irish?" I didn't realise that I had questions to ask her. Not until know that was. With one question out the rest just wanted to follow suit.

She grinned, left eyebrow raised. "I was right!"

"About what?" Both Alec and I asked simultaneously, we looked at each other and grinned.

She kept smiling. "If it's in Irish, then my book is opening up." She sat on the desk that was in front of her crossed-legged. She lent in as if to tell a secret. "It likes you." She sat up and laughed in a way that made me want to join in.

"If it liked us then it would be written in English," Alec remarked. "Or Italian, or Latin, or Spanish, French, German, Greek, heck even Afrikaans or Portuguese would have been more of a help." She ignored his sarcasm and grinned.

"Portugal Portuguese or Brazilian Portuguese?" She questioned Alec playfully. He rolled his eyes, I laughed. "So, you can't read Irish. Good, that means they definitely won't be able to read it." She slid off of the desk. She walked quickly to the door. As she reached the entrance she spun.

"When you are just a bit more confused then come and see me." She was serious. She disappeared as mysteriously as she had come.

Alec tugged on my hand. "Come on Jane. Demetri is waiting." I looked out of the window. Demetri stared grumpily at me gesturing me to come to the car **fast**.

I ran.

"Where is Marcus?" I asked Renata as soon as I came through the door. She rolled her eyes.

"Yea, Jane my day's been fantastic, thanks for asking! I went hunting then came home and have been cram-"

"Upstairs" Heidi remarked. I glared at Renata as she blabbered off about her broken day, complaining that all I did was demand and never care. Sometimes I did, just not for the most of the time.

I was a blurred sight as I ran to Marcus' office, stopping at his door. I took a breath and knocked once, quickly.

"Come in." His sombre voice was barely audible as he spoke acceptance. I let the cold round doorknob sit beneath my fingers for almost too long before I opened the door to his room.

Though it was small it was very light. With a large square window behind the beautifully old desk Marcus' shadow flew out across a table that had been placed in the middle of the room. He looked up from a book to see his visitor.

"Jane, dear child why have you come to see me?" His voice was extremely calm, precise, entrancing. I pulled the book out from my bag that was hanging weightlessly in my hand.

"I have the book." I commented. Placing it on the edge of his desk I wondered how this man could be so peaceful. He reached out to bring it closer. I found Athenadora standing in front of his desk smiling.

"Wow, I haven't seen one of those in a long time." She observed. I frowned slightly at her comment, confused. She turned her head to look at me.

"Considering that there are only two in the world, Athenadora, this may well have been Anya's." Marcus looked up in acknowledgment of her presence. She nodded in agreement. I looked at them both.

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked them. They turned to face me. "I am so confused it's not even funny. What is this book for? Why is it so interesting? The pages are blank." They didn't look surprised at me.

"Jane, can you read Irish?" Marcus asked.

"No." I told him, trying not to be frustrated. He nodded; he wasn't expecting any other answer.

"Maybe it would be time that you learnt?" I stood straight, staring at a pen that had been disregarded in a bin in the corner. Marcus looked at the cover quickly. "'Gharda sé le do shaol'," he read. "That means 'Guard it with your life'"

Then the book shone.

_**Sorry this has been such a late update, I have been on holiday..hope you liked this chapter..as always your reviews make my day so please click that button! Thanks X**_


	11. A Table At Lunch

**A Table At Lunch**

"I'm confused." I let my books fall on to the metal table in front of me and sat. She looked up at me with interest. "Can you just tell me everything so I'm not confused?" I crossed my arms in a definite pose. It felt weird and unnatural and I wished I hadn't done it, but I kept frozen still; I wasn't going to back down.

Her ten fingers tapped a rhythmic beat on the table-top as she observed my face. She smiled.

"It's not funny!" I glared at her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alec spot me at my new seating position. He threw a questioning look over, which I ignored.

Students around us were staring to stare. Felicity's usual posse were slowly walking, attempting to give me the hint to leave. Alec walked over.

"Jane, come on." I didn't look at him. People around were getting increasingly uncomfortable with our staring competition. My eyes started to itch as my scruffy contacts began to dry on to my eyes. This was bad; now if I blinked venom would eat away at them.

"Are you going to give in?" Her little harmonic voice chimed through a quietening cafeteria. I shook my head determined. She giggled. It was unfortunate that her friends had reached their regular table.

"Fey, um, are we gonna sit somewhere else today?" The girl in front asked. I didn't look at her because I was going to win. Felicity smiled and looked at her.

"Nah, Anna, guys sit down. These are my new friends." She looked back at us grinning. I tried to pull in my confused, horrified face but it wouldn't come. Not to worry, her friends looked just as horrified; or were they terrified?

The girl named Anna laughed politely. "Ohkay uh," she was stunned as Felicity turned back to her with the same heart-shattering smile. "Whatever." She sat down at the end of the table, her friends following her. I rolled my eyes and moaned silently, shifting over so Alec could sit next to me.

Awkward.

Felicity felt it. "Don't worry guys," she looked at us expectantly, "they won't bite." I sheepishly smiled at her comment. She winked at me. "So..."

Awkward.

"You guys heard about Jane and Alec, the transfers?" Some of her friends mumbled while others nodded. Felicity was beginning to realise that trying to incorporate us with all of the 'normal' students may not work out as planned. I noticed one small girl opposite me with straight black shoulder-length hair was staring non-stop at Alec. He had noticed to, he shifted his hands uncomfortably on his lap.

Awkward.

Felicity seemed to have saved herself by diving into a conversation with a curly haired brunette next to her. I snarled at her quietly knowing she would hear. Her moving lips stumbled as she received the threat. She glanced at me, rolled her eyes, and carried on with the conversation.

I really needed to blink. It was starting to get obvious.

"So, you speak Italian right?" Anna on the end of the table looked at us both, trying to break the ice. Our attention shifted to her. We stared; I think that just made the ice a little thicker. She wished she hadn't said anything.

"Yeah." Felicity entered the conversation. "They can." Her voice was clear, tight, trying to turn the capsized situation. Anna nodded.

"Cool..."

"They speak Latin too." Felicity looked at us, well, glared at us.

'_Help me please!'_ By the way Alec bolted upright I knew he had heard it too. The guy sitting next to Alec jumped violently as he got a shock from Alec's sudden movement. His books flew onto the ground, and he fumbled as he slowly moved to pick them up.

"Cool..." Anna's voice trailed off again, uninterested.

"Yeah, we lived there all our lives, pretty much." I hardly recognised my voice as it tried to engage conversation with pathetic humans. Alec glanced at me in disbelief. Felicity looked at my sudden input, she too surprised. She smiled.

"Then how do you speak such good English?" The little girl who had been drooling over Alec piped up. I glanced at her.

"Uh, we leant it," I looked at Alec. He looked back unaware so I burnt his ear, a little. He flicked his head away from me. The humans observed out quick interaction with mild interest. Alec turned to her trying to smile.

"We learnt it because we went to a school where English is compulsory." He lied out, unsure whether it would work. "The building is massive, almost like a castle. We learnt in a tower, in a very special room..." he trailed off and I was reminded of our counsel room. Smooth Alec...

"Whoa!" The girl whom Felicity had been speaking to earlier began talking. "So you're like, trilingual's." I frowned at her logic.

"Yeah, I guess..." I trailed off.

"Cool!" This time the word was used in awe.

For the last twenty minutes of lunch both Alec and I were grilled for answers to simple human questions. Laughter erupted the loudest from our table from jokes, teasing remarks or idiotic questions that were asked with premature thinking.

I never knew that I could feel so important.

_**Aw I love Jane..she's sweet when she wants to be..I'm running out of ideas/twists to go into the story so if you have any suggestions feel free to tell reviews are magic!.so thank you X**_


	12. Deceitful Lies

**Deceitful Lies**

Her position was cautious, on-guard. After all the fun we'd had she knew I wasn't in the mood for playtime. She sat on the opposite side of the table; across from Alec and me. She looked at us with care, making sure not to play the wrong moves. High school had been fun, but only until someone got hurt.

"If I tell you everything," she looked deep into my blood-red eyes, "you are going to have to help me." I sat still, silent, because I was going to make the rules.

"That," Alec spoke out with a clear, calm voice, "will be our decision." He cocked his head to the right, slightly. It was a statement, which would not be changeable. She sighed and shook her head.

"You don't underst-"

"Right now," I interjected, "We are holding all the cards." I stared into her pretty perfect face. I leaned forward, face fixed. "So I suggest that you play by our rules." She hardened and sat back into her chair. I looked questioningly at her, eyebrows raised.

"Okay" she held up her hands in a symbol of retreat. "Fine, whatever." I smiled at her.

"Good. Start from day one." I was in control now; finally. It felt good. She looked at me for a second then rolled her eyes.

"My name is Felicity Anya Bellus, I'm sixteen, WHAT?" She shot out staring at my slightly raised hand. She frowned at me in dislike. I half smiled.

"If you lie, we will kill you." She smirked.

"I know, you're holding all the cards." She stared into my face, which was slightly uncomfortable. "Remember?" I narrowed my eyes at her ignoring the comment. "I'm a lemprenichist, who came to Northland because I was told of another lemprenichist who was going to expose my kind, your kind, pretty much everything I have built in this world." She looked at both me and Alec. "Do you understand what damage that would do to me?"

I let out an unnecessary breath of air. "When were you born?" She laughed.

"You really are clueless aren't you?"

"That depends," I replied. "Were you born in 85 AD?" She frowned.

"How did you kno-"

Alec sat up slightly. "Do you know someone called Athenadora?" He folded his arms across his chest. Felicity's face became confused. She sat up in her chair.

"How do you know-"

"She was your best friend next door until she disappeared, wasn't she?" Alec's words sunk deep into her heart. "You did everything to find her, didn't you? But it wasn't enough." She glared at him

"Shut up." Her breathing quickened. "You don't know anything about her."

"Wrong." Alec grinned. "We know everything. It's what you don't know, is what we're trying to find out." He placed his hand on the steel table which we were sitting at. She shook her head.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"That's okay," I whispered. "We can wait a long time." Alec's pointer finger slowly began tapping on the desk in a monotonous rhythm. I joined in, smiling. She stared at me, sad.

"You aren't the type of person I thought you were, Jane." She spoke my name with remorse, regret. I shrugged. She shook her head. "You lied to get inside my head."

I nodded. "I do that." She shook her head again, looking around the small boxed room. It was dark, quiet except for the sound of our tapping fingers. She looked back at me.

"You know, I thought," She laughed sadly, "on some weird messed up planet we could be friends." She cursed at her naivety. I pondered the thought.

"I guess," I thought for another moment then shook my head. "Nah, I don't ever see that happening." She looked at me, disgusted. I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry..." I trailed off. She sat frozen still, bored. "This would take a lot less time if you talked." I reminded her.

She grinned at me. "Nah, I don't ever see that happening." I raised my left eyebrow. "Sorry..." I smiled back. She had pushed to many buttons. She looked at me as I locked my eyes onto her. Anger is powerful, and dangerous. I thought of my family; my mother, my father, I remembered what they looked like until they died.

She was on the floor, screaming, every now and then she would try and take a breath to control the pain that she felt, the pain that I felt. She thrashed around on the floor, yelling out. I thought of how they burned me, how they killed my happiness, and she screamed even more.

"Jane." I felt Alec's hand slowly curl tighter and tighter around my arm. I turned away from her. The screaming stopped as the pain left her, and she tried to catch her breath. I looked at Alec. Why did he have to stop me? She deserved to feel that pain that we had felt. Everyone did.

I followed his gaze that lead to an open door behind us. Aro, Corin and Felix slid though. I heard the bolt shut behind them as the door closed. Without skipping a beat Felix and Corin grabbed Felicity and held her back. Aro grabbed the chair that she had been sitting on and pulled towards him as he moved to sit. I took a deep breath.

"Jane, you may leave." I snapped my head up.

"What? Why?" I tried not to scream out confusion. I felt Alec hold me back. He said nothing else to me, expecting me to leave. I was speechless, angry. I stood up and left, breaking through the doors lock from my hurried footsteps.

To my left I heard a small snigger; I turned and changed that into screaming pain. When I turned away to walk down the hall I heard Chelsea stumbling as she tried to stand. I heard Afton before I saw him, he ran lightening fast to 'sneak up' on me. No one can sneak up on Jane. I turned and hurt him too. He wasn't going to try and get back at me again.

I threw open the weak wooden door that stood in between me and the outside. I ran and ran trying to get rid of all of my frustration. I didn't understand how she could bring up all the emotion I had spent several hundred years burying.

I screamed. It wasn't fair. Not fair. I lost track of time, sitting next to a stream that trickled away. My chest heaved up and down as I forced myself to stay calm and strong; but it was hard.

"Jane." I felt a pair of arms lock around my body and squeeze. I turned slightly and buried my face into Alec's shoulder, crying invisible tears. He rocked me gently, kissing my hair and singing. "You know, it's hard to take care of you, baby sister, if you reject help so often." I thumped the side of his head hard enough for him to feel it.

"I don't like you calling me that." I whispered, he laughed.

"I know." So I felt safe, for now. But living my life, how long would that last?


	13. Fire

Fire ignited as tempers flared throughout the night. I sat alone yet serenely happy in the corner of my bedroom. The cold wooden floor bit through the material that was on my body. I rested my head back onto the two walls that joined so easily together. I inhaled everything; the dust that had found refuge in my unclean room, the various scents that escaped the tiny bottles of makeup on a dresser, the lingering smell of my brother. And it was nice.

I turned my head in response to a knock on the soft-wood door. It took me no trouble to figure out Alec stood patiently behind the barrier. I smiled as he fluttered next to me. He laughed at my peacefulness.

"Don't you think this is a little misfortunate?" He asked. I looked away from his penetrating eyes and turned my head down to my hands which lay effortlessly on my map. Though silence in our conversation followed explosions of emotions showered the room above.

Athenadora and Felicity argued fiercely at each other; accusations of abandonment and a shattered friendship threw like daggers. Every time a new subject was brought up, they both were cut deeper.

"Jane." Alec's voice was quiet and questioning. I looked up at him with new interest. "What are you thinking?" I was scared now by his calm question that I most often never answered.

"What do you think she wanted help with?" I asked him back. I wanted to give her something so that when she looked at me her eyes were full of warmth and not hate. I wanted her to like me again, because I wanted a friend.

Alec watched my guarded face. "You didn't like being you, towards her did you?" I flinched as a loud crash determined the breaking of objects. I looked at my fingers again shaking my head. His face twisted into puzzlement. "But why?"

I shrugged. I thought about the last time I had really seen her; three days ago. Each time I had spoken to her with the sound of hate it had to be forced. I thought of when I burnt her and how much hate that I suddenly realised I held for myself for doing it to her. Sarcasm now had a whole new meaning for me. Being 'me' was so easy towards everyone else; but not to her. Being cruel was hard.

Both our heads snapped up to look at the door that had suddenly been wrenched off of its hinges. Athenadora stood at the entrance, glowering.

"Come here." She snarled to me. I paused for a second, mouth slightly open. I wondered what she wanted. "NOW, Jane." Her voice ripped as she screamed for me to follow her.

Fluidly, I left my brother and swiftly followed her perfected steps up a flight of stairs and around two corners. I realised she was taking me to her parlour, in which I had never been. I wondered whether to be excited or worried of what she planned to do.

Inside Felicity was curled up against the wall crying. I instantly wanted to make her happy. To stop her from crying but my attention was quickly drawn to Athenadora who skipped to a table in between some vintage couches. Both were occupied; Aro and Caius ignored my entrance, eyes only following Athenadora whose body was only traceable by the small fragments our eyes could catch. She shifted around the room too fast.

Then she appeared in front of me. Arms outstretched as if her hands held acid. "Take it." She hissed at me. I saw my puzzled eyes reflect in hers as I quickly took it from her. She looked back at Felicity, aware that her tears had now stopped flowing and that she was staring intently at us. "Leave." Athenadora instructed, pushing me backwards and slamming the door.

I stood for a moment, stunned at my strange mistress. Voices quietly murmured behind the door now. They still were deadly. Both Aro and Caius stayed silent from what I could tell, as Athenadora and Felicity spat out quick-witted comebacks to each other's stabbing remarks.

"Jane," I spun to see Marcus standing quietly behind me. I wondered how long I had been still for. "It is rude to eavesdrop." He reminded me. I nodded slowly and looked at him, intrigued.

"Could you please tell me something, Master?" It was a shot in the dark to ask such a demanding question yet he nodded with an odd sort of peace and drifted silently to his office that resided down the other end of the hallway.

I stopped at his door, sensing my hesitation he ushered me in, telling me to close the door behind me.

"Now," he paused to rearrange some small things on his desk. "What is it?" I sat for a moment wondering how on earth I could ask something so big of a leader.

"What is their relationship like?" He raised an eyebrow, in need of conformation, I nodded. "Mistress Athenadora and Felicity." He sat back a little in his chair, thinking. I waited for him to tell me to leave. He sighed, he too seemed uneasy with the answer.

"They do not like each other." He decided. I waited for more. "But they would do anything for each other." I sat confused.

"How can they hate each other and like each other at the same time?" I asked, bewilderment shining onto my face. He shook his head.

"I never said they liked each other."

"Then how is it that they would do anything for each other?"

"They are two very complicated women." He wondered how much he could let slip through his mouth. I desperately wanted to hear more. "They share no affection. That was lost years ago." He brought his hands together on his desk and looked at me sadly. "Yet somehow they both feel that they need to repay each other for what they both did."

"What was that?" I whispered quietly. He smiled and shook his head lightly.

"Jane," he whispered back. That is something that I cannot tell you."

_**.**_

_**I am very sorry to say that my updates are going to be relatively slow..school, as painful as it is, must be conquered..like I've said reviews are magic..X **_


	14. Jealousy

**Jeaslousy**

I searched the book, cover to cover, yet page after page my bored eyes met a glossy, cream coloured sheet that showed no stain of script. My fingers itched, begging me to let them be occupied with the inky teal pen that lay defenceless a few centimetres away.

As I absent-mind idly turned the pages over and over again I couldn't help but be scared by the strangely odd peace that seemed to have been created. There were no shouting voices, or screams in rage. Sometimes I would hear the abnormal soft voice spill out of an immortal's mouth, but mostly the night and early morning progressed with a stillness that I had not felt in many years.

I sighed as my wandering eyes made contact with a colourful clock that hung above my desk; five more minutes of peace before I faced a dreaded day of school. I turned the cover back over and let my fingers trace the old patterns. It kept me entranced for the while; until my Alec came to fetch me.

"Come, Janie." His voice was almost relieved at the thought of leaving. I decided that the eerie silence was just unsettling for him as it was for me. I nodded as he helped me to stand; I looked back at Felicity's (or was it Anya? Now I was not sure) strange book. Alec pulled my left hand a little I turned and looked at him.

"Take it Jane," We both turned to the doorway to see who spoke. "It is safer with you than with anyone else." I slowly nodded at Marcus as I grabbed the book and placed it in my bag.

Alec groaned as we followed the almost too familiar route to school. Both Felix and I looked at him as it was normally me to moan about the misery and boredom I endured first. As we pulled up I realised the reason for his anguish.

"Since when did you have an athletics day?" Felix inquired. I copied Alec's groan, I couldn't believe I had forgotten about this.

"Can we leave?" I asked. Felix looked around hoping to escape maybe quicker than I did, but there was no chance, Felicity's posse had spotted us. Felix let out a half-hearted chuckle as he drove away.

"Good luck," was his distant farewell. Alec and I watched him drive out of the carpark, annoyed to see our only reminder of normality leaving with no hesitation. I sighed and turned to face a crowd of coloured faces; grins on every one of them.

"You ready for Athletics Day?" Anna asked with such enthusiasm I wondered how much coffee she had drunken this morning; with Felicity still 'away' she had obviously decided that she would be in charge. I shrugged and prayed for rain. We all walked in a huge horizontal line, side by side by side by side. I noted as we walked past smaller seemingly more insignificant groups of adolescent pupils made way for the oncoming wave that we formed.

Inside both Alec and I managed to slip out of the overbearing line. As we began to walk to form class our names bounced gracefully off of lineal walls as Anna lured us back.

"We go to assembly first, kay?" Her painted, fake smile made me want to wrench her head off. I hated posers. As we passed through a corridor to reach the assembly hall I snuck a peak out of the window, it was going to rain; a lot.

We were called down to our form class by our teacher; Miss Lewin, who smiled at us, carefully guarding the fear that I often felt creep around her; I was glad that at least one human understood lethal danger when it was presented in front of them.

Soon most students were quiet, though small conversations still ignited around the room as body by body found it too difficult to contain the information inside of them that so desperately wanted to escape. I soon learnt my fate, confronted with the problem of having to actually compete in at least three events; one running, to gain physical education credit for this year. I turned to Alec and nudged him gently in the ribs. His face was as concerned as mine.

Sound exploded out of every mouth in the room as the principal left the stage in the hope that the weak teachers would be able to control the overwhelming surge of students in the hall. Athletics in the rain, oh joy.

Alec decided to go with get-it-over-and-done-with tactic. He signed up for the first three events he could lay his eyes on. I burst out laughing when he finally emerged from the hoard of students that engulfed the tables teachers had set up under makeshift shelters. He glared at me in disappointment.

"Tut-tut, Jane. Where's that team spirit jargon that you go off about." He looked at me accusingly as I stopped laughing. Eyes became slits as I ignored his comment and looked at him harshly. We sat on a steep bank that spread horizontally the same distance as the field. I examined each of the stations that were set up and decided to compete in none of them.

As Alec stood to leave for Long Jump I pulled him back down next to me.

"You don't actually have to get P.E. credit." I told him. "We are here for the vampire, or did that escape your mind as you got lost in your high school façade?" He laughed at my despair.

"Jane, Aro also said that gaining full school credit was a good idea as well." I thought hard and decided I hadn't heard Aro ever declare this. I shook my head forcefully. He stood up again and pointed at Anna's group that sat a couple of metres behind us. "Go, sit with them." I turned my head in time to see Anna wave at Alec and grin. That made me angry. I felt Alec slip away in my moment of jealousy; Alec was MINE, and was not ever going to be HERS.

A settled for a seat that was free next to the curly-haired brunette girl, Connah. My eyes followed Alec as he jogged, very relaxed to the starting line of the 200m race. He was positioned in lane 5, his neighbours were two very tall, tanned, clearly athlete guys. Connah tried to suppress a giggle until she finally couldn't keep it in.

"Your brother doesn't look very, strong." She told me. I knew she wasn't trying to be mean so I left her comment hanging. She would figure out he was pretty strong soon enough...

I sat up straighter as the marker held the gun in his hands. Commands began to shout and every boy began to get ready to run, except for Alec. "What is he doing?" Connah asked as she craned her neck upwards to see higher.

I smiled as the gun was shot and every human in the line began running, trying to come first in a race that was made for a vampire. As Alec shot ahead the crowd let out a monumental gasp, running around the slowly curving bend every student began to stand, cheers increasing louder and louder as Alec ran effortlessly. I ran down to the finish line a few seconds after the last boy had crossed it. The look on every other competitors face was priceless; the number one, super trained athlete in the school had been beaten by the white kid from Italy.

Alec laughed as I jumped on him in excitement. "Whoa, Jane, good to know that you believed I would win from the word 'go'."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, still excited that he had won. Stares followed us as we both walked back to our seating place. I planted myself back down next to Connah with a grin on my face.

"Well done!" She peered around my stable body to congratulate Alec. He smiled and nodded a thank-you.

"Great job!" came a nosy praise from a mouth behind us. Alec and I turned to face Anna who had somehow managed to perch herself between us and a small fourteen year old girl. I glared at her and turned around to ignore her. I ripped the grass out of its roots as she flirted with Alec. It was infuriating to think that she could win someone as amazing as him. Alec felt my annoyance and gave me a quick nudge.

I ignored him. She would just have to wait and see what plans I had for her.

_**.**_

_**Hope you like this chapter! I've figured it's one of my longer ones but I decided I had to keep going with this idea until the almost end..thanks again to greysfanhp for your idea..i hope I melted it into this chapter with a good outcome..school is a huge boredom factor..your reviews are the icing on top of cupcakes :P X**_


	15. Immortal

**Immortal**

"Will Jane Ardeo please report to the signup desk? Jane Ardeo to the signup desk thank-you." My ears twitched each time my I heard my name being called out over the loud speaker. This was now the fifth time today they had asked for me. I wondered when they would realise that I wasn't going to show up.

"Hey, you better go see Mrs. Fuller down there." Tiny Connah pointed towards my impending doom. "She looks pretty mad". I glanced sideways at the desk which was frequently calling out my name.

"What does she want?" My icy tone temporarily stopped Connah's heart as it gave her a shock. Connah turned her head away as she realised that it was rude to stare; even at vampires.

"Uhm, well have you done any events today?" Connah asked, extremely sceptical of her own question. I shook my head as I crossed my arms over my chest. She shrugged. "Well that's probably why. She doesn't want to have to miss out on summer break because one student refused to throw a stone for P.E. credit." She turned away in an attempt to begin a conversation with her many friends that sat to her left. I frowned. What the heck was summer school?

"C'mon Jane." Alec poked my side, I jumped a little. "Just do one race. "

"They said I have to compete in at least three events." Alec shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"So what? You can do this in your sleep." He winked as I groaned. I saw Mrs. Fuller reach for the loudspeaker again.

"Fine." I muttered to myself. As I stood fluidly, heads turned. I easily snaked my way through the streams of humans, making my way to the signup desk. Mrs. Fuller's head hardly turned as I skipped up next to her and came to a stop. She didn't look at me for a few seconds as she appeared to be furiously writing down various numbers and letters in many different patterns that came out as names and times.

"Ahem."

"Wait." One finger slowly was brought up, telling me to pause. I sighed angrily and rolled my eyes. I hated waiting for humans. After a couple of minutes of silence she placed the clipboard on the desk beside her and looked at me.

"Jane Ardeo?" I nodded once. I didn't plan to spend all my energy on one useless human.

"Well young lady, you are one hard girl to find." She smiled, it made me thirsty. "I see that you haven't signed up for any athletic events today?" She waited for a flood of explanations. I stared blankly at her. Her smile faded. "So, since you have decided to be painful and ignore my calls for you, I have entered you into one race only."

I tried not to smirk at her failure. She smirked back. "Don't get too happy too quickly Jane." She stood, ready to leave. I waited for her to inform me of today's torture. "You will be competing in the 1500m race." She began to walk away. My eyes widened.

"WHAT?" I shrieked at her. She seemed to be expecting it. The teacher sitting at the second desk wasn't though. Her pen shot out of her hand as she jumped five feet into the air. Mrs. Fuller turned around to look at me. "It's that or summer school."

As I sat back down next to Alec his hand pulled me into an unwanted hug. I pushed him away. He was surprised for only a split second before laughing.

"Jane, it's not that bad."

"Shut-up."

"Aw, you know how to run. All you have to do is not run to fast."

I rolled my eyes and snarled quietly. He was a pain sometimes. I noticed Anna quickly run up the hill towards me. I moaned at her. Why was it hard to leave me alone? As she reached the base of my body she stood and fell down into a crossed-legged position in front of me.

"I heard you are going to do the 1500m race." She threw her hand up to her hair to try and smooth it down as it wildly thrashed around with the wind. I ignored her and concentrated on the distant horizon of green trees. I reminded myself to breathe, slowly. "I've won it three times in a row." I groaned silently and shifted the weight of my body awkwardly. She gave up making 'friendly conversation'.

A while later Alec nudged my back. "Your time to shine, sister." I lightly smacked him over the head before walking towards the start line. Mrs. Fuller plastered a plain white sticker with the number 3 marked on it in inky red pen onto my right arm.

I slid into lane three; hearts raced faster and faster as four other girls lined up around me. I stood lazily as they stretched their muscles and warmed them up for failure. Mrs. Fuller came to the starting line with the gun.

I sighed and moved myself into position. I felt the venom pump through my mouth and into every muscle in my body. Though I didn't really care, I really wanted to win.

"On your marks," The girls' breathing around me all seemed to quicken, I wondered which one of them would pass out first.

"Get set," I quietly grinned to myself as I heard their bodies ready to exhort every bit of adrenalin that was being produced. My body too tensed up, waiting to run.

The blank was shot and my body instantly felt the weightless air flow smoothly around me. I took long strides, each time I got further and further away from the other girls. I wondered how fast was too fast. I gave myself short distances to aim to. I didn't want to give myself away.

For the first three laps of the track I stayed out in front. I wasn't tired, and I wasn't losing energy. It wasn't until I ran into my last half lap of the track that I realised Anna was running directly behind me. I listened for her thumping heart, it didn't make a sound. I listened for her exhausted breaths, they didn't occur.

She ran a little faster so we were both sprinting side by side. As we ran into the last 100 metres I could hear the priceless humans scream louder and louder at their favourite competitor. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, overtaking her in the last ten metres to win.

Screams hurt my ears as they erupted all around me. I took a second look at her. She didn't look tired, or out of breath, in fact she didn't look like the Anna I remembered at all. She looked too beautiful.

Too immortal.

.

_**Fifteen chapters in..I can hardly believe it..Sorry the updates are slow, I have school Internals coming up again XD..Reviews are like magic so please press that button! X**_


	16. Silver

**Silver**

I cannot lie; I am an extremely impatient person. I hate waiting for things on the most sincere level. I was tired, thirsty, and agitated at the fact that a lot of humans were stopping me from burning Anna to the ground.

Alec is more patient, calm; but I could tell that it was taking all the strength that he had to restrain himself from immobilising her.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched her. She flicked her head this way and that. I now noticed that she did this too often, as though she was trying not to look like a marble statue. Her voice was high and melodic. It flowed too evenly to belong to a mere mortal. I refrained myself from snarling harshly; for if I did she would hear this too.

For us time normal is a fraction of our lives; yet here each second felt like a punishing decade. I wondered if she knew what Alec and I were. I wondered if she knew of the Volturi, and what we were going to do to her. Being a vampire, I knew that an innocent-looking immortal could cause the most reckless damage; but I still felt a small, repetitive voice that ticked along in my head. It was this twang of small disbelief that Anna could commit such a crime that both horrified me and shocked me.

I wanted to believe she had caused the utter destruction in this town, yet I couldn't. And I didn't know why.

The school janitor left barely alive, a careless mistake for any vampire. Three students found dead in a science closet two weeks later. The school still defended themselves relentlessly, I guess they had a right too. They weren't the ones who murdered four humans.

"Jane." Alec's whisper broke my thoughts. I stayed still for a moment, staring at a large blue mat that saw the landings of many students who felt the need to jump over and increasingly higher horizontal pole. A cold breeze shifted around my stone face, I moved with it as I turned to stare at my brother. "It's time to go."

I realised that while being lost in both confusion and discomfort many students had begun the trek to a bus, or car that saw them home. Nobody walked home anymore. Nobody dared.

His long fingers slipped into mine as we joined hands on the small walk down the bank. Grey clouds rolled around above us, I was thankful that today had been extremely overcast. Looking around me I stole a glance at Anna. Her long, confident strides put her surrounding friends to shame. I noted that her eyes wore contacts, deep blue, and scratched.

As I walked the weight of Felicity's book pulled my bag down. I wished I could open it to find pages with writing. Her cream coloured sheets annoyed me into oblivion every time I looked at them.

Felix was waiting for us in a park furthest away from the school. He said nothing as both Alec and I slid into the back seat. We sat in silence for most of the ride back. It wasn't until we turned into the old, abandoned street in which the Volturi Villa was positioned that Felix muttered something about a meeting. I felt Alec let out a small, exasperated breathe as I rolled my eyes and leaned further back into the leather cushioning of the seat.

As Alec and I walked into the meeting room to sit down I noticed an inconsistency of empty seats. As soon as I sat Aro walked in quietly, though he gained full attention. Behind him Sulpicia followed, as well as Caius and to our surprise, Felicity.

All of them sat except for Felicity, who stood daintily in a corner. I had forgotten how tall she was.

"Alec and Jane," Aro had been beginning most of our meetings like this lately. For the majority we had nothing new to tell him. I couldn't tell if this frustrated Aro or not. I imagined it would. "Anything different today?" his voice was bored, vague and uninterested.

Alec looked at me as I looked at him. He raised his eyebrows quickly, he wasn't saying anything today. Aro noticed the uncertain pause quickly. His watching eyes observed our small interaction; he decided to ask upon me for more.

"Jane?" I immediately looked up at his face. I sat for a half second silent.

"We think Anna is the vampire." I ended up blurting out. It was unprofessional and I immediately regretted the outburst. Demetri tried desperately to suppress a smile that had emerged on his lips. He was lucky I chose to ignore him.

"You think?" Aro inquired deeper. "Either she is, or she isn't Jane. You decide."

"She is." I said it almost too fast for my liking. "I mean, she is a vampire." I left the sentence hanging. I had not talked with Alec of my doubts. He would loathe me for a few days now.

"But?" Aro still persisted, forcing me to speak my thoughts. They were not greatly appreciated around the meeting table. Only fact had a right to present itself.

"I don't think she did it." Now I was really going to get an earful. I had said the T word. Opinions that belonged to anyone other than a leader was frowned upon. I heard Caius impatiently tap the underside of the table.

"You think?" His voice was hollow, confused. I nodded in misery. "Why?" He asked with no accusation, which I took to be a good sign.

"Because it wasn't her." A clear-bell voice sung out from the corner as Felicity invited herself into our meeting. I tried desperately not to look at her, though I, like the most of the Volturi, were drawn to her. Caius decided that he no longer felt like tapping the bottom of the table.

"Who asked you?" he hissed at her. Hate protruding out of every part of his body. She smiled at him for a moment, ignoring his uninviting tone. She then turned to Aro.

"It wasn't her."

"Why is it that you think so?" Aro questioned her. His eyes were little slits as he showed his distrust.

"She would never do such a thing."

"What?" Aro threw back immediately. "Kill a human?"

Felicity shrugged. "Nah, she'd do that any day. But she wouldn't be stupid enough to attack to head dean in front of the school."

"How do you know?" Aro threw back again. His questions were like grenades, a ticking bomb that needed precision answers to keep you standing.

"Because I've known her for over 600 years."

"We haven't, so why should we trust her?"

"Because I do."

"That has no value into where I place my trust." Aro snarled at her. She didn't appear scared though, just annoyed.

"There would be no point in killing her; you would kill the wrong vampire."

"Maybe I wouldn't mind killing her too; two for one."

"So you admit that Anna isn't the guilty vampire!" She said calmly, yet with a hint of superiority. Aro stopped for a moment; shocked.

"I never said that."

Felicity grinned. She caught my eye and winked, I looked away dumbfounded. "Don't be mad." She whispered. This time it wasn't at Aro, but all of us. "The only reason Jane can place blame on Anna is because Jane had only just spotted her vampiristic qualities." She moved herself out of the corner to the seat in front of the window. She sat effortlessly and looked back at us.

"Why is that?" Aro both directed the question at me and Felicity. I looked at Felicity, pushing her to answer the question that had also bugged me.

"I covered it up." Felicity's voice was conversational, relaxed. She talked as if she was talking to an old friend. Aro looked at her, him too pressing her to carry on talking. She laughed quietly at her estranged power over us. "It's what I do; dull down appearances of supernatural beings. Make them look normal to anyone else." She sent a confused look out to Caius. "I would have thought you would have known that."

He looked away, snarling and cursing at her. She ignored it.

"Why did you stop covering her appearances?" Sulpicia's voice was oddly relaxing. Everyone seemed to be at ease. She looked at Felicity questioningly, but not accusingly.

Felicity looked away quietly. "Because I can't anymore." Aro began to sit up straighter, an indication he was going to speak but Sulpicia silenced him with a swift moving hand.

"Why can't you?" Her voice seemed to lull Felicity into a false sense of security, which was handy, but also weird.

"Because of the vampire."

"Who killed the dean in front of the school?"

Felicity nodded. Her mind had seemed to have drifted away to some far distant planet. "He took away my silver." Felicity quickly noticed our frowns so she hurriedly added, "It's what we call the magic that gives us the ability to do what we do."

"Which is protect supernatural beings,"

"Among other strange things." Felicity quietly admitted, though more to herself than to those of us listening. Sulpicia turned to Aro, moulding her hand into his. They both stayed quiet for a moment as he read her thoughts. Eventually he nodded and turned to speak to Felicity.

"Bring Anna to us, and help us find him," Sulpicia flicked the nail on his thumb and Aro rolled his eyes. "Or her" Felicity looked uncertainly at him. "We will help you get your silver back."

"You promise?" She sat up a little, and looked him in the eye. He nodded after another moments thought; which I imagined would have been a hard thing to do.

.-.

_**I am extremely sorry this has been an extremely slow update..I sorta wanted Sulpicia to have a subtle gift of her own so I just added in the random gift of being able to manipulate people's emotions so they will tell her what they are hiding..Reviews are beautiful things! X **_


	17. Rooms

**Rooms**

"Jane, Alec, did you remember anything that could point us to the vampire?" Aro called to us from his office. Both Alec and I were sitting playing cards in Alec's room. Normally I have no patience with cards; silly games. I get mad when I lose.

Alec looked up in response to his name, then grabbed my hand as we flew out of the room. We stopped at the door. Aro seemed not to notice us, though we knew he knew we were there. He sat murmuring the end of his requests to Demetri who stood next to him. Demetri eventually nodded and turned to leave.

Aro waved us forward, pulling us in as we did. He paused for a moment as he sat down at his desk to look at us. "The vampire; you haven't noticed it anywhere in the school?" We both shook our heads. Aro nodded slowly. "What about another lemprenichist?" He asked more to himself than to us. We waited for Aro to look at us for a response before replying.

"I haven't noticed any other supernatural creature." Alec said for himself. He was still annoyed that I hadn't talked to him about Anna. "Maybe Jane would know." His voice was hinted with sarcasm as he turned his head slightly to glare at me. Aro said nothing of Alec's emotions and turned to me for my answer. I shook my head.

"No master, I have seen no trace." My voice was calm, apathetic. I was desperate to keep my opinion to myself. Aro nodded, "Go and get Felicity for me please, Jane." He sat back in his chair as instructions flowed out of his mouth. I took no hesitation with turning to fly out of the room.

I found her quickly; for her scent was very different to our own. She said cross-legged in Mistress Sulpicia's chamber. I wondered for a moment why Sulpicia trusted Felicity enough not to be intimidated by her. I decided I would never understand.

Lightly tapping the door Sulpicia looked up from the couch she had spread herself upon. She seemed eternally bored, lying back down when she saw that I was her visitor. "What is it Jane?" Her tone matched the look on her face.

"Master Aro would like to speak with Felicity." Sulpicia rolled her eyes to herself slightly before lifting her body off of the couch. "Come," She mumbled, so I followed. Sulpicia took me through a large door into a small side room. Felicity sat on the floor, drawing. "Take her," Sulpicia moaned.

"Why must she draw?" I asked. Sulpicia shrugged her shoulders.

"She has been drawing all day. Now, take her and leave." She left the room to resume her valiant position on the couch. I stood still for a moment before drawing forwards to speak with Felicity. She didn't look up when I approached her so I shook her shoulder a little.

"What?" Her attention didn't leave her drawings that she had been working on since this morning.

"Master Aro wants to see you." Felicity sighed and placed her blue crayon on the floor. She looked up at me, for a moment I wondered if she would argue with me. Standing, Felicity led the way out of the room.

As we walked into Aro's office he pointed to the chair that sat in front of his desk. I motioned for Felicity to sit in it. Aro was writing, and didn't bother to look at us until he was finished. I noticed Alec had left the room.

"Do you know of any other Lemprinichists who may be in this area?" The question was obviously directed at Felicity. She looked at him and thought quietly to herself for a moment, before shaking her head. Aro looked at her disbelieving. "Are you sure?" Felicity began to think again, before shaking her head.

Aro held out his hand for hers, she sighed and handed it over. We all were silent for a moment before Aro nodded. "Fine, leave." He pointed towards the door. I stayed to see if I was needed, this only made him impatient. "You too, Jane." Once again he pointed at the door. I nodded to myself as I left the room.

I found Felicity had decided that tonight I would be her roommate, which annoyed my immensely. She sat cross-legged on the bed, reading a book; her book.

I stopped just inside the doorway. "What're you doing?" My voice sounded annoyed; good. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm reading." I sighed, rolling my eyes before making my way over to my bed. I perched myself on the end corner. It wasn't until I began paying attention to her book that I realised lines were appearing, and disappearing.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, but she moved off the bed and onto my floor too fast for me to grab the book away from her. "How'd you do that?" I followed her around my small room, which now seemed incredibly large. Felicity was very good at finding small spots to run too.

In the end she just turned around to face me. "Here," she placed her book in my hands. It had changed to the Cinderella book. She began to leave so I burned her to make her stay. I was surprised when she didn't scream, I was expecting it.

"How does it work?" I asked her. She lay on the floor with her eyes closed, humming. I kicked her side a few times before she giggled and opened her right eye to peer at me.

"Open it." She mouthed to me. I sighed, tired of her games. She kicked my leg, and grinned. I rolled my eyes and went to sit on my bed. I opened it, there was nothing there.

"You're going to do this to me again?" I asked her, my voice rising slightly. She sat next to me in a breeze and closed it.

"Think about something."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want to know?" I thought for a moment.

"I want to know what you are." Felicity smiled and gave me back the book.

"Open it"

I did; to a random page in the middle of the book. It took a while, but then it was there, _Lemprenichist_. I sat watching it float away. "Ask me something else." Felicity nodded.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She ignored my face and opened up the book to another random page. _My name is Anya Felicity Bellus. I am 1857 years old._ The words melted back into the page. I looked up at Felicity. "I do not understand."

She smiled sadly and turned to one of the last pages in the book. The creamy page became inked with spidery letters as words appeared.

_My name is Anya Felicity Bellus. I am 1857 years old, and this is my story..._

.

.

_**I am sorry my updates are slow; I have school exams in three weeks.. AHH! Apologies for lateness and I hope you liked this chapter...Reviews always make my day so please review! X**_


	18. A Simple Story

**A Simple Story**

She was born in what was then, Ivernis, and what is now a lonely road to Sneem, Ireland. Her mother and father were normal, as was her sister but she was always different. Wherever she walked she attracted unwanted attention from both humans and supernatural creatures alike.

She ran from her tribe when she was seventeen, she realised she ran faster than the most athletic man in her village ever could. She heard people speak to her when their lips didn't move and she saw all the dark shadows that surrounded her, constantly trying to murder her in her sleep.

She swam until she came ashore in a new land. Staying out of sight she found herself at the centre of philosophy and astronomy in Athens, Greece. She met a girl there who knew her place. She was quiet but very pretty. Always listening, always knowing. Together she and the girl uncovered a secret book. The girl thought it best to give it to the men of the city, but she stole it because she wanted the book to be hers. Why couldn't it be? It called for her.

Athenodora became her best friend and her mentor, teaching her how to survive in the new land she had swum too. It did not take long for Athenodora to realise that her friend was not normal. The way she glided through air and hardly slept. Athenodora would have asked her friend what she truly was, but had no chance. Athenodora was stolen that night.

It took some years before she accepted the death of Athenodora. She did not believe that death was what came to her friend that night. She hid in secrecy for years, never getting older than seventeen. It was not until she walked though an evening market fetish when she felt Anna's presence. It didn't take her long to realise what Anna was as well as Anna to realise who she was. Anna had been excited because Anna had only heard of things such as her in old bedtime stories.

After a few months they were inseparable, travelling, exploring, before finding home some years later in the town of Northland. They came and went every couple of decades. She made the people of Northland forget their gossip so she and Anna could come and go as frequently as they pleased without the turning of heads.

The last time they came to Northland she warned Anna that one of her own was here and begged Anna to leave with her. She didn't want to lose a sister. Anna insisted they would be fine. She and Anna knew the Volturi had come for the vampire who had wreaked havoc in the high school. She now begged to leave so that Anna would not be blamed and killed, but Anna refused.

One dark night the vampire came and stole Anna away from her. It took her most of the next day to track Anna down, the vampire's temporary home being a fair distance out of Northland, clever for the Volturi were very determined that the vampire resided within the town. She bargained with the vampire for the return of Anna, her silver for her friend. She agreed because she did not believe that the vampire could ever rip her silver from her. But he was cleverer than she first thought. The vampire had a lemprenichist just like her, they fought and she lost, failing as she was stabbed by a silver knife. Smart, silver knives are the only thing that can hurt her.

She knew Anna was worried. She wished Anna would have the courage to confront Jane and Alec. She needed to know Anna was safe, and not playing the little trinket that fell daintily between the vampire's nimble fingers. If he dropped Anna, she knew, Anna would surely die.

She was not scared of Jane and Alec, or their family. She realised Anna was as soon as Anna saw them. They intrigued her, especially Jane. Jane put on a pretty show for everyone, and only she could see how Jane really thought. She knew Jane yearned for a friend, and decided to engage with Jane in order get trust. Anna told her that she was only playing with fire and should not come running if she ever got burnt. She smiled at Anna, because she loved fire; hot, smoky, black, red and orange, dangerous, useful. She knew that Jane would do anything for a friend, so she gave Jane her book that she had discovered so many years ago. She knew Jane would take it; Jane always wanted to know more. She laughed to Anna who called her silly.

But now she was trapped in the Volturi's sadistic mind games. She played the part, she knew; but Aro was always one baby step ahead of her. Aro confronted her in the dead of night, demanding answers to his many questions. She permitted some but not others, she would not let Aro control her. Aro knew she was smart and always thinking, looking at things differently. She knew that Aro knew that if he was to kill the vampire that had destroyed this town, then Aro would have to help her, whether he liked it or not.

She was shocked when she saw Athenodora after all those years. Athenodora was surprised too. She knew that Athenodora could no longer be her friend, though she dearly wished they could be. Though Athenodora loved Caius, and her Volturi family, she knew Athenodora would give it all up to go back to the life in Ancient Greece that Athenadora had been stolen from.

She thought it to be a strange dream, but decided that every person had a strange dream or two. Athenodora blamed her for being a vampire. Athenodora told her that her heart was cold enough not to fight for a friend. This crushed her and was when she finally realised that she would never be friends with her first friend ever again. Lemprinichists are only called to guard one being for the rest of forever, and Anna was hers.

I looked up to find Felicity gone. The alarm clock on an old, rustic table read 5:41 in the morning. All I could think about was Felicity, and her story, over and over again. If Lemprinichists only guarded one being a lifetime then Anna had already stolen her place. Felicity knew that. I don't know whether that made Felicity sad or happy by that thought; I think happy, but only because many people would be.

I wondered whether I should tell Aro about Felicity, before I realised that he most likely already knew. I lay down on my back. There were so many thoughts that spun around my head I couldn't focus on any given one. I wondered how hard it was to get back silver. I decided it would be difficult, and that made. After all, I've always like a good challenge.

_**Extreme apologies for lateness, my exams are thankfully almost over..I'm sorry if the wall of words is difficult to read but it didn't make sense to press enter every second line..Reviews are amazing so please review and tell me what you think! X**_


	19. Anna

**Anna**

Three days after I had read Felicity's story we were still no closer to finding the vampire's hideout. Now we sat quietly in our meeting room. Every leader was present as well as Felicity. At first Aro talked to us all about completing normal duties, hunting and dare I say it attending high school. Aro had decided that Alec and I were no use to him lying on a couch.

"Jane." I heard his increasingly louder voice echo across the table. I obediently flicked up my head in response. Alec kicked me under the table as an encouragement to stay focused. I had been lost in all of my thoughts again.

"Yes, Master?" I replied, ready to listen.

"School, tomorrow. I want you to go and talk to Hanna-"

"Anna" Felicity's voice cut in. Aro rolled his eyes; he became frustrated when she didn't do what he asked. She did have a mind of her own though.

"Talk to Anna and hear her story. I don't care how you get it. Just get it." He added it at the end. I nodded; for once I was glad that I was getting out of this house.

.

It was dark, cloudy. It wasn't raining very hard though. Felicity had called it 'Fairy Rain'. But of course she would come up with a name as ridiculous as that. The wind was sharp and cold. It hugged your body as you tried to make your way up the concrete steps to shelter. Today my hair was tied up, I didn't have the patience to try and tame my blonde mess on my head. As Felix drove away he happily tooted with the horn. I snarled at him under my breath.

Many people looked at Alec and me as we walked through the large, glass doors. Many only watched us enter for a second before turning away. Younger students continue to stare on at us both, which was really annoying.

Form class was extremely boring. The teacher had decided to put on the heaters and crank up the heat. The stale, hot air circulated around our heads, making everyone tired and drowsy. Felicity's Fairy Rain had turned to what I guessed she would call 'Goblin Rain' or something ludicrous like that. The rain beat down at such an angle a few humans in my class had moved desks, away from the window in fear that it would shatter.

Anna wasn't in any of my classes until third period when I had English, and Alec didn't have her in any of his at all. He therefore decided it would be more logical to let me talk to her, all by myself. Thanks buddy.

I arrived at English early thought I'm not quite sure why. The rain continued to express its rage over the school and the wind, by the sound of it, wasn't about to let up either. In this classroom to the heaters were switched to full temperature. It was getting harder to breath with the heat. I heard a defeated laugh come from behind me as I took my seat. I turned to find Anna shaking her head at me.

"Came back to brag have you?" She asked delicately. She was pointing a poisoned arrow at my brother and me. I shook my head. "You think its fun to torment me like this?" I frowned as she asked the question.

"Torment you how?"

"Oh, right." She laughed a fake laugh. "You just took away my sister for fun. Because that's what you guys do." I shook my head at her.

"Felicity is helping us." I replied softly. She smiled back at me.

"How?" The way she said it was not like at curious question but like a demand. "You don't think I'm the vampire that killed that teacher?" She looked at me intently. I shook my head.

"No." Just but that answer she seemed slightly taken aback. "Who is the vampire that did, Anna?" I asked her. She looked vacant for a few moments.

"You know they have a lemprenichist of their own, right?" She whispered soundly as the English teacher walked slowly within hearing distance of our conversation. I nodded, trying to egg her on. But she shook her head. "If you know that then you should know that I can't tell you here, now."

"But why?" I was growing confused again.

"Because they'll hear me."

"If they can hear you when you tell me why can't they hear our conversation now?"

"Because!" She sighed almost exasperated. "They monitor every conversation that goes on in this school. They have the hearing to, right? Sorta like skimming the words on a page? They skim the words in a conversation, and if ever their name comes up in the conversation they listen in to see if the people are a threat to them. Most of the time they're not, but sometimes, like the time when Fey and I found out who they really were they try and dispose of the threat."

"Like by taking you away from Felicity, or taking Felicity's silver?" She nodded. I sat dumbstruck for a second as I began to catch on.

"They know who you and Alec are, of course. The moment you mentioned your family's name they were onto you." She sat back in response to her name being called out the teacher. She stuck up a conversation with Mr Allen almost spontaneously. It lasted for a few minutes before she leaned back into me. "I'll come with you, after school." I nodded.

"Explain everything then." I demanded. She giggled a little and nodded her head. I turned around before another thought occurred to me. It chilled me for only a few moments until I realised that it really was quite stupid. I decided I was bored with English class, so I looked out onto the field that lay wet and muddy from the never-ending rain. With every drop that fell it became more and more flooded. It wasn't until there was a minute before the bell that I decided to ask Anna my question anyway, since it seemed to have kept coming up in my subconscious every few seconds. I turned to her and she looked quite surprised that I was addressing her once more.

"What did you mean when you said 'the moment you mentioned your family's name they were onto you'?" She shrugged her porcelain shoulders slightly.

"Only that they know who you are, what you can do. They keep tabs on you to make sure you don't get to close to their identities." My dead heart shattered inside me.

"Keeping tabs on Alec and me?" I said with an icy voice. She nodded. I wondered how she could not see the problem. "And you don't think that after almost a week's absence with Felicity, Alec and I, they won't keep tabs on our conversations today, our thoughts today, who we see today?" Her face fell a little. "You don't think today, just today that they won't be keeping an extra vigilant watch over us as we randomly appear back at school, on a randomly horrible day, after a randomly placed school leave?" I was now incredibly upset. It didn't help that the bell had started screaming at us again.

She was speechless with horror.

"And you don't think that today, just today, they have heard everything that we just said." I finished my statement slowly. She had no time to reply, because the empty classroom was intruded by a door being flung open by the vampire, and its lemprenichist.

_**Reviews are magic **_**:)**_**..X**_


	20. Alone

**Alone**

My eyes widened. "Connah," I breathed. She smirked stoutly at Anna and me both before I found myself hitting the glass window that had been on my right. It was unreal, the sheer force behind the Lemprinichist's silver was nothing I had ever felt in my life. I was surprised when the glass didn't break. I barely had time to think, both Anna and I were pushed onto the back wall and there we stayed. It felt as if some sort of glue restricted us from moving off of the wall. Connah quietly tip-toed so that she was in front of us, smirking.

"Never thought you would be in this position didn't you, Jane." She spat out my name like it was poison. Her delicate arm waved to the right of her head vaguely. "You of course know Luke, oh wait," Her grin grew, "Mr. Sadler. Surprised he's my lemprenichist are you? Hmm."

She began lightly tapping with her left pointer finger on her lips as Mr. 'Luke' Sadler smiled at us. He moved his hands, which were both upright with the palms facing towards us, a fraction closer to our bodies. Though he was a fair three and a half metres away from us the small movement hit both Anna and me hard. The impact felt like a thousand bricks had been dropped onto my torso. We both were finding it extremely difficult to breathe. In the end I gave up.

"Do you have any ideas as to what we should do with these to trouble-makers Luke?" Her attention shifted to her protector on her right. Between her intervals of fluttered talk the only sound that I could now hear was the muffled sound of the rain that beat down outside. I desperately tried to burn her and Luke, it wouldn't work. After a moment's stare at Luke she turned back to me and laughed as if she was satisfied. "Jane, you really think that you can burn me? I have a lemprenichist. I have more power that you could ever dream of in a LIFETIME." As the last words flowed out of her mouth her face hardened.

"You are a stupid girl Jane." Her words dropped down on my shoulders like huge cubes of ice. The slowly melting water trickling down the back of my spine; I knew she could kill me in an instant. I snarled at her slowly as I quickly wondered how the useless humans in the corridor could not see what was happening in the corridor. As I thought this Luke quickly looked at Connah who laughed after another second of silence.

"The school is currently enduring an emergency assembly in the hall." I rolled my eyes, they had thought of everything. She nodded once hearing my thought from Luke. "Indeed we have Jane," then she stopped and her head snapped back to look at Luke. His face turned stony before looking at me.

"Where is your brother?" He demanded, his low voice brought a new feeling of hostility to the room. I shrugged my shoulders, trying to act calm.

"I don't know." I hissed back at him. As I did one of his fingers on his right hand twitched slightly, and I found my head throbbing, as if a violent migraine had decided to attack my head. I looked away, trying not to think so I would not give anything away. In all honesty I had no idea where Alec was, probably at the assembly that was now occurring in the school hall. I hoped harder that he knew what was happening to Anna and I, and that he was at home getting ready to come and save me from Connah and Luke.

I am ashamed to say I needed saving, I wanted saving. I am normally to proud to ever admit that I need help.

Luke sighed, annoyed at Anna and I. With one hand Connah silenced him and she began pacing the width of the classroom, slowly. In the end she stopped and stared at Anna. "Thank-you, love." She whispered and nodded at Luke.

I turned to stare at Anna, horrified that she had given something away. My eyes raked over her passive face before I realised that tiny cracks were beginning to appear from every crevasse on her perfect, porcelain face. Larger, less delicate spidery webs appeared on her bare shinning arms, as Luke broke her apart piece by piece. In the end his fist had slowly closed and he squeezed it tightly. After a few more silent seconds his hand relaxed, stretching out into a relaxed position again, Anna's entire body shattered and she fell to the ground. As she hit the floor tiny pieces of her, like breaking glass disbanded all over the floor. The sound was so loud my ears were left ringing after.

Connah smiled at the many little Anna's on the ground and then once again turned her attention upon me. My face, I knew, portrayed how horrified I was. "She was just getting in the way, Jane," Connah quietly informed me. "She wasn't any use to me." I did not respond, I just glared at her. We stayed in this predicament for a while before she spun a half-turn on her left foot and began to skip out of the classroom. Luke's right palm that was holding me against the wall fell to his side, as did I to the ground at the same time.

I stood and slowly made my way to the door, trying not to step on Anna. When I was halfway across the classroom to the door, Connah left and began to walk down the corridor to the stairs that would lead us to the carpark. Luke kindly jabbed me in the back with what I could only assume to be a silver knife, hurrying me along.

The rain had subdued as we walked to Connah's inconspicuous 1991 blue Toyota Camry that was parked in the far corner of the carpark. I was left to pull open my own to and pile myself inside. Luke joined me in the back seat. As soon as he shut the door the car's tyres squealed while Connah hit the accelerator.

"Where are we going?" I suddenly demanded. I watched Connah's face glance at me through her rear-view mirror, humour glinting in her eyes.

"Look at that Luke, the girl's found her voice." She giggled and Luke smirked at me.

"Tell me where we are going." I repeated, not as loud. Out of the corner of my eye Luke's hand contracted a little and my throat tensed up. I tried to speak but I found I couldn't; stupid lemprenichist.

_**I must admit I am not a car person so apologies if I screwed that part up.. Reviews are magic :)..X**_


	21. My Jane

_**This chapter is in Alec's point of view. If you don't forget that you'll be sweet :)**_

**My Jane**

I love Jane. I really do. But at times, like this, she can make immature mistakes.

"ARO!" The door tumbled beneath me as I ran inside the house. A lot of the guards jumped at my sudden entry. As soon as I stopped in the middle of the entry hall I heard running feet as others came down from the floors above to question my sudden presence. Aro was among them.

"Alec?" He was surprised that I was so early back from high school. I could tell by his face that he was confused. "What is it? Where is Jane?" His questions sent my head buzzing again as I tried to mentally arrange what had happened at the school. Everyone else had gone extremely quiet. Aro held out his hand. "Show me, Alec." He said sternly. I gladly gave it up. After a few moments he let my hand fall to the ground. "Follow." He spun around and began walking quickly up the stairs on our right. I walked after him, along with Caius, Marcus and Felix.

As soon as I entered his cool office he pointed to the old, matted chair in the corner. I immediately obliged. "What is this about, Aro?" Caius hissed.

"There is too much for Alec to tell me without you, it would just waste time." He finished and nodded at me. I paused for a moment.

"They took Jane." I am ashamed to say that was the first thing that spilt out of my mouth. Caius rolled his eyes; Marcus' face did not change.

"Tell us what happened, Alec and maybe we can get her back." Aro was getting frustrated.

"We were both together at the start, and then I told her that she would have to talk to Anna because I don't have any classes with her-"

"I told you to go together, Alec." Aro's face hardened.

"I know, but I didn't think it would matter. I didn't know the other vampire would take advantage of her solitude and take her."

"The vampire did WHAT?" Caius whispered, trying not to get upset. I nodded miserably.

"I don't know what happened, the last time I saw her was when the bell had rung for break. She hadn't come to meet me at the table we normally sit at; Anna wasn't at her table either. I went up to the room that they had last been in and I saw the lemprenichist had Anna and Jane up on wall. I stayed in a cleaner's cupboard to try and get Jane back but when they came out Anna wasn't there, and both of them were taking her away." I paused to take a breath. All three leaders kept looking at me. "There was nothing I could do!" I cried, exasperated.

Aro turned away and looked out the window that let the sun in from behind his desk. I decided it was strange the weather had all of a sudden become so happy. It was only for a few moments. As he turned back around to face me he said, "What happened to Anna?"

It was an inquisitive question, thoughtful. "She's dead." He looked at me curiously. "Shattered into a few million pieces." Marcus looked away from my face, towards Aro.

"What should we do?" His voice was hard, determined. Maybe you didn't know, but the leaders get pretty irritated when one of their best guard members gets taken from them. Aro didn't reply, it was Caius who decided on the next few instructions. He stood to face Felix.

"Go get Demetri and Felicity and tell the rest of the guard to wait in the meeting room, don't tell them anything." Caius too was angry. Felix nodded and swiftly exited the room.

Aro went and sat down at the chair that lay behind his desk. He drummed his finders on the hard pine in thought. I sat quietly, replying the scene over and over again in my head. Jane, MY Jane. I had let her be taken away. I didn't try to get her back. Why? I am a selfish brother. My Jane, my Jane, my Jane. I missed her already.

My thoughts were interrupted by Demetri and Felicity entering the room. Felicity seemed to know her friends fate already, her face was full of confusion and terror. Normally I delighted in pain of others, but not today.

"What's wrong with her? Felicity demanded immediately. Aro ignored her, as did Marcus and Caius. She snarled at them. "TELL ME!" She screamed. The pane of glass that lay delicately in the frame shook slightly.

"She's dead. Now leave." Aro said harshly. Felicity stayed rooted on the spot. I found myself desperately praying that I would never be in her position. Aro looked up at her shocked face. "She's dead." He repeated. "Leave." Felicity's eyes continuously looked around the room; she couldn't let them rest on as single object.

"Alec, take her out." Marcus grumbled at me. I quickly stood and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out of the room in the process. We had walked a few metres down the hall when I realised that I did not actually know where I was going. I let her fall onto the floor as she began to cry inconsolably. Her perfect frame shook on the floor as she curled up into a ball. I stood for a few moments, quite unsure what to do. In the end I sat her up against the wall. She still fell to the ground if she was unsupported.

After a few minutes she stopped shaking and the occasional terrified sob would break the awkward silence that had fallen between us. Hearing footsteps from my left I looked up to see Renata walking down the large hallway towards me and Felicity. She nodded back in the direction she had just come. "Master wants you." I nodded thanks. "I'll deal with that." She informed me. I nodded again and went to Aro's office once more.

Opening up the door I found Demetri talking to Aro. "Not far from here, but he's still blocking it. I can't see her clearly." Aro nodded.

"That's fine. If he wants to see what happens when I'm annoyed, that's his decision. Go and tell The Guard." Aro's voice was controlled; both Demetri and I knew that underneath he wanted to vent out his anger somewhere. As Demetri left Aro looked up at me, "We will get her back Alec." He told me. I nodded. I wished that we were on our way right now. "You aren't to be involved." I stared at him confused for a second.

"Master, I have to-"

"Get Jane back I know, however you are emotionally attached to her. You would not think of anyone but she if worst came to worst." He paused for a moment. "Would you?" I didn't answer, I was horrified.

"She's my sister!" I tried not to yell, because yelling at Aro never gets you anywhere.

"I'm sorry Alec. You are waiting here." That was the end of that conversation.

.

_**Reviews are beautiful :) X**_


	22. IceFishing

_**Back to Jane's point of view. **_**:) **

**Ice-Fishing**

I tried to breathe but found that I couldn't. When I did there was a large searing pain where one of my two lungs should've been, when I didn't there was just a mild searing pain in my chest. I kept my eyes closed and tried to swallow some venom that lay in my mouth. My tongue was slow, barely responsive; and it was the least useful muscle in the body.

Next I tried to move my arms; if I couldn't move those then next my legs, never the neck first. My right arm moved almost normally, perhaps a little slow for my liking. My left hurt plenty more. Both my legs seemed unresponsive. Very bad.

Nothing else seemed to stir around me so I twitched one of my eyes open first to look at my surroundings. The other quickly followed suit. I was tied, lengthways on the floor. A pale slither of light shined on the floor through a crack in the bordered up window. I was in a small shack, like one that people go ice-fishing in; except I wasn't having fun with my friends hunting. I was stuck, not trapped, because I would never admit that to myself.

There was nothing else in the room, except for me. I couldn't hear anything immediately outside, nor a few kilometres out. Cars on the highway out of Northland seemed to be quite a long way away. I was very thirsty, I had decided. I tried not to think about that though, because my throat burned even more when I did.

I stayed silent and still for a long time. Where was my brother? I remembered his absence at school. I hoped he knew I was going to kick his butt when I got home. I couldn't remember much past getting into the car. I think 'Luke' knocked me out or something like that...

After a while I decided Aro would probably like me better if I actually did something to try and escape, so I started working on a plan. In this tiny wooden cage I tried thinking of escape routes. There was only one door and one window.

Now, I know you all might be thinking 'Oh, Jane, you're a vampire. Kick down one of the walls.'

Problem: I am tied up with invisible binding that appear to be a lot stronger than me.

I cannot move, as much as it would please me to do so.

So I waited there, on the floor for a bit longer. I decided it was probably rounding six at night as the shining light on the floor had dimmed to fait line on the wall on my right.

I think I slept for a little bit which was a bad thing to do. When I woke up two things immediately caught my attention. First I was sitting up against the wall which I had been lying next to earlier; second a strange glowing light seemed to be emitted from the corner opposite my own.

I didn't move, hoping for it to go away, but it didn't. It was weird. After a while I relaxed my tense body a little. Only a little. The glow seemed to recognise the change and it extended up the corner wall, just like someone would if they sat up straight from being scrunched in a ball. I tensed again as it slowly twisted in and out of spirals. It occurred to me that it looked like a huge ball of mist you find covering the floor of an icy June morning. It was very silver.

Though it looked like it had the freedom to it didn't move.

'_Who are you...?'_

I stayed frozen as the thought materialised into my head. I didn't move, hoping that my imagination had taken control of me. The silver mist got brighter for a moment.

'_Who are you?'_

I rolled my eyes at the mist. I felt incredibly stupid as I thought back: _'What do you WANT?'_

For a moment all I could hear was a tinkling laugh that reminded me a lot like a lot of jingle-bells were being rattled. _'Your help, Little.'_

'_My name is not Little. It is Jane.'_ I thought back. Who was I to be called little? I was only five hundred and something years old.

'_I am 1857 years old.'_ I heard the little jingling bells again. _'Remind you of something?'_

I nodded slowly._ 'That's the same age as Felicity.'_ I was confused for only a moment before it dawned on me. _'You're her Silver, aren't you?'_

'_Yes, my name is Anya. You are a clever Little.'_ As the Silver talked, or thought, it moved around slighty.

I was annoyed for only a moment. _'Thanks. Could you answer a question for me? Where am I?'_ If this Silver could move I wished it would get us out of here now.

'_You forget I am I need of your help, Little. We are, as it looks, in a wooden shack.'_

I growled quietly. _'Well done.'_ I thought sarcastically, wondering only for a moment if you could actually do that. _'Where in the world are we though? Like on a map?'_

'Anya' almost seemed to smile. _'I don't know, Little.'_

'_But don't you have like a built in map, or-'_ What was the other human thing called? _'Oh, or a GPS or something like that?'_

Anya laughed again. _'No Little.'_

'_But you're like powerful, right?'_

'_That doesn't mean I have a Global Positioning Satellite system in me, Little. Aren't you yourself powerful? But do you have a built in tracking device?'_

I rolled my eyes. DEMETRI did. _'Fine, you don't know where we are, but why can't you blow apart this shed or something?'_

'_Why can't you, Little?'_

'_BECAUSE, I am tied up.'_ I tried to end each sentence without anger.

There was silence for only a moment. _'So am I, Little.'_

Great. So me and the Silver were both stuck in the same predicament. I ignored her for a while, before _'So where has Connah and Luke gone?'_ I could feel her looking at for a moment.

'_Good question, Little. They came in here to drop me off, Connah found some heart in her to sit you upright, then they left.'_

'_Sitting upright is less comfortable, if anything.'_ I told her. Though I couldn't see her clearly I knew she had shrugged her shoulders.

'_Maybe that was the point then.'_

I couldn't tell, but I had decided that a figure of a person seemed to be sitting translucently in the Silver.

'_The more you know me, the clearer I become.'_

I decided this was very weird. She laughed again. _'Did they say anything, when they dropped you off?'_ I asked slightly absent minded.

'_Well I was sort of half unconscious. They were discussing whether they should go out to get someone called Alex? No, maybe-'_

'_AleC.'_

'_Yes, Alec. You know him, Little?'_

Uhh, just a little...

_**Sorry for late updates, please forgive me! Please review for me, I get excited when you do :P X**_


	23. Searching

****

Searching

"What have you eaten lately?" I heard Luke mutter. I was disorientated as he lifted me up and carried me out of my little wooden prison. I couldn't see very well, everything was blurry. I tried to lash out with my free arm that hung from my body limply. As soon as I did it felt like I had smashed it into a dense metal wall; stupid lemprenichist.

I lifted my head a little to look over his left shoulder. Connah seemed to have somehow enticed Anya into a medium-sized glass jar; you know the ones that plum jam comes in. I was surprised that she could fit into what looked like such a tiny space; maybe it was just my barely responsive eyesight playing tricks on me.

Luke pretty much flung me into the car onto the back seats. He pushed me to sit upright as he lumbered into the back as well. This car was different, newer. I guessed they had stolen it. It smelt a lot like leather; in the ended I concluded this was so as a result of the leather interior.

I don't know if you have ever sat in a leather seated car, but the seats can be quite slippery; if the car is new enough. We have leather seats in our cars back home; I liked sliding around on them, don't ask me why. I just do.

Connah handed Anya to Luke as she went past to the driver's seat. I sat up a bit more to see if I could recognise where I had been hidden the past few days. I couldn't, all around us were trees, trees and more trees. Connah seemed to make a road between as we began weaving in and out of dense forest until finally we came to some sort of dirt road.

When you've been driving in a car with Demetri, Felix or Afton for the most part of your life where cars have been invented, you get used to driving around thirty km/h over the speed limit. Driving fast is normal for us; but not this fast. As soon as Connah came to the semi useable dirt road she began to speed a lot more than thirty over the speed limit.

I had never been terrified of driving before.

Note how I said before...

* * *

_**Alec's point of view :P**_

I sat in a rigid position on the floor. My hands were clasped together in front of me, they had –at first- turned bright red, but now they were a snowy colour. I didn't breathe to make sure that I didn't scream at any one in particular, although there were few vampires here to scream at.

Pretty much everyone in my family had left: Aro, Caius, Felix, Afton, Corin, Chelsea, Renata, Demetri and about five other unimportant guards. I had been forced to stay.

"You are here to protect"

That's what Aro had told me. He was adamant that I stay here because I loved Jane.

I loved her.

So there was no freaking way that I was going to let anybody stop me from saving my sister. Not even Aro. If there is one thing you should know it should be this:

**If ever our leaders are placed into danger where they could be killed, we take their place. It doesn't matter what we are doing, we stop; unless of course we are already protecting another leader.**

Do you see that word in there; **Leader**.

Jane was not a leader; she was a fighter, and a dang good one at that. My one problem is, if I was forced to choose saving a leader or my twin sister, I would choose Jane. I wouldn't think twice about it. If you have siblings you might understand a little; but she is my _twin_.

Now I had let my hands go, my muscles ached as I stood from my position on the floor. I flicked a quick look at the clock that sat on the wall behind me. It was five thirty at night.

They had left just over six hours ago.

I was quiet as I walked through each of the silent rooms. A few other guards watched me slightly as I walked; I ignored them. If any tried to stop them I would kill them, no, maybe immobilise them; I'm already going to get into major trouble for this.

I knew that my family had headed north first; their scent was very faint, but present. I ran to get rid of the venom that was pumping all around my body; it was like adrenalin, addictive to have inside you. It made your head spin if you were on it for too long.

That was okay though. I had time; I think.

* * *

_**AND...Changing again this time to Aro :D**_

We had been walking and running for around two hour when we came across the small wooden shack. Caius and I hung back as Felix and Corin quickly checked it to see if it was safe. No Silver, no Jane. But it still smelt like Jane, not that I should know what she smells like, of course.

"Master, she has travelled a lot further north."

I spun around to hear Demetri. I pointed towards the forest behind me. "The tyre tracks show to go through those trees."

"Is she easier to track?" I asked quickly, if the vampire was moving quickly, we had to too. Demetri shook his head quickly.

"No. The lemprenichist is still trying to block her."

I nodded and went into the shack with Caius and Felix.

"She was over there," Felix waved to the far corner of the shack. "By the looks of the tracks outside I would say we missed them by about half a day."

Caius was silent as I growled. Half a day. They could get anywhere in half a day. "Fine," I said, trying not to sound to irritated, let's keep going."

Felix nodded and we went back outside again. Many of the guard just stood watch as we played detective with the scene. In the distance I heard Chelsea say: "How long as she been gone now?" to Afton who stood protectively over her.

Afton shrugged. "Three days?"

Three days. A lot could happen in three days; but if they killed Jane, it would be the last thing they ever do.

* * *

**_Okay so, I'm not the biggest Jaro fan out there. In fact I'm not really a Jaro fan at all. In this chapter I'm not saying that Aro secretly has something with Jane, more over the fact that he truly is concerned as to where she is. Jane's not one to go running off with stray vampires because she is very loyal to the Volturi._**

_**Number two: Apologies for the switching around of characters points of view if this has annoyed you. Personally it tells the story better; and is more fun to write in ;D**_

_**Lastly I am most certainly not trying to downplay siblings against twins at all. Never would I try to do that. I personally know from having a twin that if something happened to them that you will do anything to get them back. Alec is heartless apart from loving Jane so he doesn't care about anything but her. I'm am not saying in any way that if you don't have a twin you love your siblings less than those of us who do. Because I also know that isn't true.**_

_**Thank you for reading and please review! X**_


	24. Follow The Leader

**Follow The Leader**

By the time they let me out my throat was burning continuously. I had never been thirsty like this. My head spun around like a merry-go-round; I swear the little organ song was playing too. I was so disorientated that I fell to the ground. Luke quickly grabbed my shoulder and pulled my too my feet. My sight was still blurry; I felt disgusting.

"Make her drink this." Connah's voice drifted around in my brain as she began giving Luke quick instructions. I didn't know what it was that Luke was forcing me to drink. I knew it wasn't blood; but it tasted **good**.

After a while the liquid stopped entering my mouth, I was let go and I fell to the floor again. I was desperately tired, and sore. I wanted Alec.

"C'mon, we have to keep moving." Connah shouted to Luke. She sounded worried which made me feel a little better. She didn't know how far behind my family was.

"They will kill you when they find you." I managed to mutter groggily. Connah snarled and slapped me. I don't think she liked the idea of death. After a few minutes of walking through more bush we emerged on an actual sealed road; but with no car on it. I really hoped I wouldn't have to walk anywhere.

"Is this enough space?" I heard Connah quickly ask Luke. I turned my head slightly to see his reaction. What were they planning on doing?

After a moment's thought Luke nodded, "Yes, It should be. I can't block out the tracker and transport us though."

Connah sighed, frustrated. "Fine, but do it quickly. I don't want them to pick up any trace of us."

Luke nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment, before I felt really weird. Everything around us seemed to slowly fade away. For only a moment I felt completely weightless before our surroundings came back. Connah looked around quickly, and then smiled.

"Good, we are almost there." She said. I took a closer look around me before I realised what had happened.

"Where are we?" I managed to say, a bit more steadily. We were not on a sealed road anymore. Connah looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Ever been to New York City, Jane?" She quickly looked to Luke. "Block her quickly." Luke nodded and quickly raised his left palm and swept it over my head. I gave him a strange look.

"You just transported us to New York City?" I asked, because that could not be possible.

Connah ignored me and continued walking a few metres ahead of me. Luke nodded curtly.

New York City. Oh wow.

* * *

_**Aro's point of view :D**_

We came to a stop in front of a car. It was a new car, the ones with leather seats. The back of the car was completely covered with mud, as a result of driving on a dirt road.

"Why did they stop here?" I asked quickly. Caius nodded at the question. Just as Felix was about to answer Demetri looked up quickly.

"I can see her." He said, although he seemed confused. Very confused.

"What is it Demetri? Where are they?" Caius demanded.

Demetri shook his head. At first it looked like they were just a couple of minutes that way," he looked towards the small patch of nothing that was behind me. "But now they are," He seemed vacant for only half a second. "In New York?"

I frowned. "Where?"

"In New York City, Master, they're coming out of Central Pa-" he stopped talking and resumed his confused look.

"What, Demetri?" I said a little louder, becoming impatient.

Demetri shook his head, "they're blocking her again. I can't see her anymore."

We all stood silently for a moment. Until, "What are they doing in New York?" Chelsea asked.

"How did they get there so fast?" Renata added. Then everyone began asking questions that only made them feel better if they said them.

I walked away from them all for a moment, Caius followed me. "What are we going to do, Aro?" He asked quickly. I shrugged, truly confused.

"I have no idea." I desperately wanted to get on the first plane to New York to get Jane back but, they knew we were following them, and if they could what was it...teleport to different places? I didn't know what to think.

* * *

_**Alec's point of view :D**_

I came across the wooden shack in the first hour of desperate running. Jane had been here, I knew. But she wasn't here anymore. I also knew that. My family had followed the tyre tracks that led away from the wooden shack. I couldn't follow too closely otherwise they would know I was there.

I sat down, thinking about nothing. Where was Jane? I needed her. As I sat I heard a branch crack; instantly I stood up. I did a 360 spin around me, trying to see who was there.

"COME OUT," I yelled, continually spinning. "NOW." The longer they stayed hidden the more I was going to hurt them. The trees to my right made a rustle as she stepped out from her hiding spot.

I growled. "What are you doing here Felicity?"

She ignored my question and continued to come towards me. She looked sad but not scared.

"What do you want?" I asked her again. "How did you get out?" I suddenly wondered, Aro had ordered 24/7 surveillance on her. She shrugged and stopped in front of me.

"Out the front door..." She seemed slightly confused herself. "I don't think anyone noticed me leaving." She thought quietly for a few seconds. Great, slack guards are what we needed right now... NOT.

"I'm here to help you find your sister." She said more cheerfully after a few moments. I nodded slowly.

"Okay...why?"

"Because they have my Silver." She began following the tyre tracks as she was talking to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked hopefully, but she shook her head.

"Nope, but if we catch up to your family we could find out."

Immediately I stopped her. "NO. I am not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be back at the house." I informed her. She shook my hand off of her arm.

"And I'M supposed to be at the house too." She said this in a matter-of-factly way. "But I'm not. Relax," she added at the end, "we won't get close enough to let them suspect they're being followed."

I laughed half-heartedly. "And what if Aro decides to check to see where I am and that I'm not going off on some random tangent to save my sister?"

She stopped walking and looked at me strangely. "But you ARE going off in a random tangent to fin-"

"Yes, I know that and YOU know that but no one else can know that. OKAY?"

She rolled her eyes impatiently at me. "FINE." She said loudly. "We won't get too close. But just so you know, we are going to have to work together to get Jane and Anya back."

"FINE." I almost yelled back. Felicity was very irritating. "Wait, who's Anya?"

* * *

_**Hope you liked the chapter and please, please review :D X **_


	25. Cabhan

**Cabhan**

"Where are we going?" I muttered angrily. I was beginning to regret letting Felicity join me and my little saving plan. Felicity ignored me and kept walking, faster and faster. The air was cold and unwelcoming. We both had been smart in bringing thick jackets.

Felicity rounded a corner of another tall, grey building. For the first few hours she had listened to my plan, she had followed it too, but as the day wore on Felicity had somehow managed to turn my plan around and now we were following her plan.

"I don't understand how saving Jane and Anya had to do with anything except New York City. Yes, we had caught up to my family for a bit, trailed them until Felicity had gotten bored and decided that we would find Jane and Anya faster without them. I had given up arguing the fact that they had the best tracker in the world on their side.

"I know people in Chicago." She said for the billionth time.

"Yeah, Felicity that's great, apart from the fact that I don't."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't care if you don't know them." She replied; her pace slowed suddenly as she muttered to herself. "Which one is it?"

I tried to suppress the rage that was running through my body at that moment. "Which what?" I managed to spit out.

She once again ignored me as she fluttered up a couple of steps that lay at the bottom of a towering concrete block. "7, 5 32..." She muttered to herself, as she inspected the old, yellowing intercom that was fixed to a grey wall. Then she laughed at herself, "16, of course." She pressed a button at the end of the fourth row of faded buttons. There was a buzz as someone answered.

"Yeah?" The voice said. It was a male, maybe mid-20. He sounded half asleep.

"Cabhan, tá sé dom, oscailt an doras ceart anois." Felicity spoke fast.

There was a moan from the guy on the other end. "Felicity, Cad ba mhaith leat anseo?" He sounded tense, worried.

"Who are you talking to?" I hissed. "What are you saying?" Felicity Spun around with her finger to her lips. She stared angrily at me for a moment before turning.

"Cé hé sin? Cé hé a bhfuil tú?" The guy sounded agitated, Felicity quickly began to talk over him.

"Tá sé ina chara, a chara maith, cara iontaofa. Cabhan, in iúl dúinn i, de dhíth orm leat cabhrú liom teacht ar Anya." She waited for a moment as there was silence on the other end. After a moment I heard a loud click, and Felicity moved to open the door on her right.

I quickly followed her in, "What was that?" I asked, "What were you speaking?"

She shushed me as we walked into the elevator. After a moments silence she said, "I was speaking Irish. If you are with me it is probably best that you learn it."

I stared at her confused for a moment. "Why Irish?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Because that is where I am from. And besides," she looked at me quickly, "how many people do you know that actually speak Irish?"

That was a fair point, apart from her, the strange guy I was about to meet, and Marcus, I didn't know anyone one else who could speak Irish.

The elevator let out a distorted whirr of a ding as the scratched, graffiti door opened. Felicity walked quickly out and turned a corner on her left. At the end of the short corridor was a red door, which paint was peeling off. She knocked twice.

The door had its chain secured, and the man that Felicity had been talking to peeked out.

"Ba chóir go ligfidh tú teacht taobh istigh?" He asked quickly.

Felicity nodded. "Ar mhaith leat?"

The door closed briefly and then reopened without a chain.

"Tagann," He mumbled. Felicity walked in quickly. The door was shut behind me.

The man looked very tired, worn out. Felicity offered him a seat. In his own apartment. He declined and began to speak when Felicity raised her hand. "Speak English, Cabhan." She nodded at me. I rolled my eyes in response.

Cabhan didn't look happy with the demand at all. "What do you want here, Fey?" He asked with a heavily accented voice.

"I need some smúr."

"What the," I cut in, "I don't speak Irish so translate, now." I was getting extremely annoyed with the whole language barrier thing. Cabhan looked smuggle at me while Felicity turned to me with a face that meant she was getting annoyed with me.

Well guess what? The feeling's mutual.

"Smúr is just the name for the dust I need."

"What like magic dust? Are you freaking kidding me?" I said infuriated. "I did not waste my time following you here for some magic dust crap."

Cabhan made a face. "Great friend, Fey. You bring this guy here so he can laugh at us?" Cabhan was angry too. Felicity turned to him to try calm him down.

"Cabhan, he isn't a Lemprenichist."

"Well, clearly." Cabhan spat back. "Anyone who as nerve to laugh at us obviously underestimates our abilities."

Felicity put up her hands in defense. "Let me have the smúr, Cabhan, and we'll leave."

"No. Get out, the both of you. I don't want you here." Cabhan began herding us both back to towards the door.

"Cabhan, please!" Felicity yelled.

Cabhan just shook his head. "Why would you trust a human, Fey? They could tell anyone."

Felicity sighed. "Alec isn't human, Cabhan." It was silent for a moment, until Cabhan looked angrily at both of us.

"Why would you bring a vampire into my home, Felicity? Are you mad?" Cabhan was now beyond angry. "He could kill you, he could kill me."

She nodded. "No sooner then we could kill him, Cabhan he is my friend and I need him."

"What could you possibly want a vampire for?" He yelled.

"Keep it down," I growled.

"Don't talk to me!" Cabhan yelled in reply. He turned to look at Felicity. "Why do you 'need' him?" He jeered.

Felicity stood patiently for a moment. "I don't have my Silver, Cabhan. At all." Cabhan stood still for a moment. It was eerily quiet; I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. What was so important about this Silver anyway?

Cabhan looked from Fey to me. "What is so important?" He whispered. "Without it a Lemprenichist is half dead. We cannot do anything. Felicity's Silver is probably the most important Silver in the world."

"Why?" I asked, I quickly wished I didn't.

"WHY?" He exploded. "For goodness sake Felicity if you have not told him a thing then how can you surely trust him?"

Felicity shrugged I never found it that important." She muttered.

"Why is Fey's the most important Silver?" I asked confused.

Cabhan sighed, exasperated. "Felicity has the most powerful silver in the world. Anya; the name of her Silver, can do a lot more than the rest of us."

"Such as…" I questioned.

"Teleportation, telepathy, telekinesis." He replied squarely. "To posses the Trí Teil's is the dream of every lemprenichist, of course," He quickly continued, "No of us would ever dare try and take that kind of Silver away from its partner." He turned to point at Felicity. "Her."

"Wait," I stumbled quickly over all of the information. "So, they used your Silver to get from Northland to New York?" I asked Felicity. She nodded sadly. "But, how can they force your Silver to do that? Wouldn't she be powerful enough to resist them anyway?"

This time Felicity shook her head. "The only thing that kills me is straight silver," she mimicked be stabbed with a knife, "straight through the throat." I grimaced at the thought quickly. She shrugged, if they're keeping Anya in something that is lined with pure silver they can control whatever she does.

I frowned quickly, that was until the door behind me was smashed to the floor. We all spun around to see who was on the other side of the door, Aro did not look happy.

_**

* * *

**_

Hello! Late update, I know; I have no excuse, just enjoying my holidays YAY!

_**The strange language that you read really was Irish, which I don't actually speak. Translation:**_

_**Cabhan,**__** tá sé dom, oscailt an doras ceart anois**__**-Cabhan, It's me, open up the door right now**_

_**Felicity, **__**Cad ba mhaith leat anseo**__**-What do you want here?**_

_**Cé hé sin? Cé hé a bhfuil tú**__**-Who is that, who is there?**_

_**Tá sé ina chara, a chara maith, cara iontaofa. Cabhan, in iúl dúinn i, de dhíth orm leat cabhrú liom teacht ar Anya**__**-He is a friend, a good friend, a trusted friend. Cabhan, let us in, I need you to help me find Anya.**_

_**Ba chóir go ligfidh tú teacht taobh istigh**__**-Should I let you come in?**_

_**Ar mhaith leat**__**-Could you?**_

_**Tagann**__**-Come**_

_**

* * *

**_

Anyway thanks for reading this chapter :D reviews are lovely X


	26. Goodbye Jane

**Goodbye Jane**

"Get in." Came a gruff voice from behind, a second later a finger poked into my back and I fell forward a little.

It had been three, maybe four days since I had been brought to New York. I wasn't really sure now. For the most part I listened to the ever babbling conversations outside. They never seemed to end.

I walked around another corner in a seemingly large, abandoned apartment building. Every couple of minutes Luke would jab me again and remind me to keep a fast pace. In between snarling at him and Connah, I wondered where my family was, where my brother was. It had felt like forever ago since I had last seen him.

Connah strode up to an old maple-wood door at the end of a musty hallway. There was old torn wallpaper that was peeling away. She stopped just in front of the door and to my surprised knocked loudly on the wood.

The knock echoed down the passageway before there was eerie silence again. Ten seconds after the knock the door began to creak open, slowly, revealing a brightly coloured and decorated room behind it. Connah walked in, followed by me and Luke. As soon as we were in the door slammed shut behind us. I turned to look back at the door to see intricate patterns carved all over the back of the door. When it had shut, tiny trails of sparkling silver slid through and around the patterns and swirls that made the back of the door.

"It's a seal." Connah spoke out from behind me. I turned to face her and I realised that I had been staring at the door longer than what I had thought. Connah walked towards a stainless steel kitchen that lay in the corner of the large room, taking Anya with her.

"Nobody can get in, and nobody can get out unless I say so." Luke said. I forced myself not to look at him. I watched as Connah open a cupboard and took out a large silver vase.

"What is that for?" I asked her quickly, casually as I took in my new surroundings. Connah barely acknowledged my question as she mumbled something about Anya. I rolled my eyes at her and surveyed the room once more before realising, "Is this your home?" I asked confused.

Luke who had sat on the couch next to me nodded. I frowned slightly. "Why are we here?" I asked.

Luke shrugged. "Connah was getting bored of running away from your family, hiding."

"And so you decided that kidnapping me was going to go unnoticed and you came back to New York City?" I asked bewildered. Luke didn't reply to that. I shrugged; tired of trying to tell them they were going to get caught.

"You know," Connah said from the kitchen, "We have a lot of friends who have helped us get this Silver." She tapped the silver vase in which she had placed Anya. "The moment your family comes to kill Luke and I they will be dead."

I shook my head and tried to suppress a laugh, "You know the Volturi, Connah. We are powerful."

But Connah smirked, "Lemprinichists are stronger." She said.

"You aren't a Lemprinichist, Connah." I told her. "Or have you forgotten that? I'll bet that the entire world population of Lemprinichists is about the same size of my family alone. Not all of them will be on your side, so you're down to maybe three, maybe five other Lemprinichists. But do you know what I think? Not all of those five Lemprinichists will be in the same city; I find it hard to believe that there would be five Lemprinichists in America."

"Jane, why would you think that?" She asked with a strong voice, but I could now tell she was worried. She hadn't thought this through properly. Slowly I began edging my way towards her.

"I think that I am right, Connah, and now you are realising that I am right." I know stood a few feet from her. "Am I right?"

I smiled to myself knowing that I had confused her. "What?" She said confused. I quickly turned to face Luke and began to burn him; he was not expecting it and fell to the floor writhing in pain for a few seconds. Connah immediately attacked me from behind but, come on, please tell me even you knew how obvious that attack was.

I swiftly turned to meet her attack and pushed her backwards over the kitchen island that stood in front of me, on the way knocking over Anya in the vase.

"NO!" Connah screamed as the vase fell to the tile floor and shattered. Soon after I had pushed Connah, Luke had recovered and I was frozen still. He turned me to face him and I noticed his hand was in the same shape that he had held Anna in before she had died. Connah stood up and came to stand next to Luke. "You are too smart for your own good, Jane." She sneered. "Goodbye, Jane."

_**

* * *

**_

Hmmm... X


	27. Irresponsible

**Thank-you Shadow2446 and AlmostAVampire for your reviews. Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you.**

**

* * *

**

Irresponsible

**Anya's point of view**

I am weak, very weak. I do not mean that I am weak all of the time. But right now I am weak. I have been violated and my powers misused. My lemprenichist has been searching for me desperately for days. I can hear her crying out for me but I cannot help her. I cannot get to her. I fear Luke is too smart.

I was placed in a silver vase, which was left on the kitchen counter-top. I could see Jane, I could see Connah, and I could see Luke. I could hear continuously Jane's, determined voice reassuring herself in her head over and over again. I read minds, did you know?

It is for this reason that a few days ago I decided to like Jane. I do not like many creatures easily; I have had a broken heart more than once. Jane was always very careful, very wary of her surroundings. Alert, would perhaps be a better word to describe her. In many ways she reminded me of Athenadora; smart and sensible. Maybe it was this that made the foundations of all vampires.

Connah, I was not afraid of. She was a coward who used Luke to make her stronger and braver. Luke, of course, knew this. But he cannot help but love her. Normally lemprenichists are chosen to guard a more humble, purposeful creature than Connah; Anna was a good example of such a person. Never mind, it is how Luke is.

Luke, I cannot analyse without huge thought. I had always thought that lemprinichists were good, and that we could never help evil, now I am not so sure. I cannot underestimate Luke. He has great power from his Silver. I have more power, but I am weak.

It was the crash that woke me from my dreamy state. My ears were filled with Connah's horrific scream as my vase-prison shattered all around me. It was silent for moment, and I did not move.

Perhaps now would be a good time to explain the way I work. I take the form of a human body, though many cannot see it unless they converse with me, and I let them in. Most creatures see me as a silver mist than though is not thin, is neither dense; this is, I might add, only when I am separated from my lemprenichist. There is only one silver in the world which contains the Trí Teil's, and that is me. Alone I am very powerful, with Felicity, we are much more. Pure silver is the only thing that can kill a lemprenichist, to kill the Silver is much more difficult, over the years I believe the technique has become lost, which is some comfort to me.

I can perform most tasks that are considered forms of magic, but to do so I must have my lemprenichist present. When Luke used my gift of teleportation, Felicity was not there and so I was ripped between two places, here in New York, and the country highway. I am weak, and cannot gain my full strength until I am reunited the fractured piece that has been left half a country away.

Now I lay, still, watching as Connah said to Luke _destroy her_. You realise, that I could not let this happen, but I could not help her. I am broken.

Cracks began appearing around Jane's face, fracturing her cheeks, and spiralling down her neck to the rest of her body like veins than can been seen on a cold, snow-winters day. Her breathing stuttered and her eyes became cloudy, and distant. I did not know how I could save her. My poor self laid desperately thinking of a way that Jane could be spared from death.

I had less than ten seconds until her body would shatter into a million different pieces on the tiled floor.

5

4

3

2

**

* * *

**

Alec's point of view

I should feel something if my sister was to die, shouldn't I? She's my sister, and I love her more than anything. I remember once that Marcus told me that without Jane I would cease to exist, she is my other half in some respects. So if she is dead, I should feel it. Shouldn't I?

Aro was beyond angry when he slammed open the door to Cabhan's apartment. He couldn't speak; he just had this horrified look of disgust on his face. Caius came in next and pointed his index finger at me. "Come here, now." He snarled. I didn't need to be told twice. Felix and Afton ran to Felicity's side almost immediately and grabbed her arms.

Cabhan seemed to have found his voice. "Let her go," he yelled and he began attacking Felix and Afton, if only he knew how many more guards were yet to come through his door. He was immobilised by three guards. It was silent for a moment as Aro and Caius decided whether order had been restored.

Caius turned to me to begin handing out punishments. "We told you to stay home." He yelled loudly. I knew better than to say anything. "It was a direct order, Alec and you disobeyed." His voiced shifted between volumes, getting louder and then quieter for just a moment. I looked around the room, trying to find something that would let divert my attention from Caius, my eyes never stood still for long.

"Alec," Aro's voice was ice-cold, deep and threatening. "You have no right to go against an order." Aro was watching me closely, waiting for an explanation. I had to choose my reasoning carefully, Jane was not a valid motive. "Alec," Aro growled again.

All eyes were on me. I took a deep breath. "I left to find Jane, by myself," I added, glaring at Felicity, "I couldn't just do nothing." I said angrily. Caius let out an irritated snarl. "She's my sister." I glanced up at Aro, praying for a miracle.

"That does not matter, Alec. What if you were needed back at home, what if something were to happen..." and Aro trailed off. I said nothing because I didn't know what I would have done.

"If it helps any," Cabhan, cut in. "The boy is probably more of a help here than there." He frowned at Aro's confused face. "I can keep an eye on the house you are in while you go find Fey's Silver."

Aro shook his head. "Our main responsibility is Jane, and Alec," He pointed to me, "Has broken an order." Aro looked to me. "Irresponsible." He whispered to me. The room was still quiet.

Cabhan sighed. "The way I see it, you find Anya you find Jane. And if you're gonna get a lot more help if you cared about Anya as well as your own family."

Caius snarled. "We don't work that way."

Cabhan shrugged his shoulders. "Then you won't ever find Jane."He jeered back at Caius. Just as he did Aro's phone rang, Aro was talking for a few seconds before he slowly lowered the hand that held his phone. We all stared at him waiting.

"That was Marcus." He said slowly. "Jane is dead."

_**

* * *

**_

Aaaaand cut :P Don't worry, I would never end a story there. Thoughts? Comments? Constructive criticism? Review for me...? :D X


	28. Smur

**Smúr**

I found, Jane's body to be a strange place to be in. I was not sure if entering her, like I do when I am with Felicity would mean that she had been saved from death. Jane had been unable to shatter as a result of me being inside of her. I kept Jane from being physically harmed. But she was weak, mentally.

"Why hasn't she shattered?" Connah's worried voice slashed through the cold, deafening silence. I kept my eyes, Jane's eyes, closed to keep up an act of deception. Connah was pacing up and down the width of the room frantically. She stopped for a moment. "Luke is she dead?" she asked harshly.

Luke too seemed confused. "I, I don't know Connah." The couch which he had been sitting on groaned as he lifted his weight off of it. "She didn't shatter."

"I can see that, Luke." Connah almost screamed. "Why?"

"I don't know, her body just tensed up and I couldn't crush it." Luke began to pace fast around the kitchen area where the vase I had been put in had fallen and smashed. "Where, is she?" there was shuffling feet from Connah as she moved closer to Luke and the silver, jagged pieces that were strewn over the floor.

"Where is who?" She asked quietly. I knew that she was confused.

"Anya, where has she gone?" Luke yelled. I heard Connah run and stand beside Luke. There was a frustrated yell. "Everything is going wrong!" Luke yelled. Connah moaned.

"Don't tell me that, Luke." Connah sneered. "Do you realise what is going to happen to us if the Volturi catch us? We NEED that Silver." The sofa that lay a metre in front of the kitchen island groaned as the springs in the seat adjusted to Connah's weight. "They're going to kill us." She whispered quietly.

I breathed a quick sigh of relief in my head. Connah really had been naive to think nothing was going to happen if they stole Jane away from her family. She had nowhere to run. She had no Plan B. Luke still sounded like he was searching the tiny flat for me. After a while he stopped, angry.

"She cannot have gone too far. I didn't let her out of the room." He muttered.

Connah stood from the couch. "If she's more powerful than your Silver she can do anything she wants. Go anywhere she wants." She said, adding the last comment on the end did not seem to help Luke and his fastening furious mood. Connah snarled quietly. "Loosen all of her ties, Luke. I want the Volturi to think that Jane is dead.

"But how will loosening,"

"No, break them." Connah quickly interrupted.

"You want me to make them dead to her?" Luke asked quickly, slightly confused. "But if we ever meet them then Jane won't know who they are. She will have forgotten."

"That is not our problem, is it Luke?" Connah growled back. "Tear her relationship with everyone away so Marcus is mistaken into thinking she is dead, every word she ever spoke to that tracker so he can never find her." Connah's foot kicked painfully into Jane's right side. "We can keep up an illusion better than living a real life with consequences. You should know that, Luke."

* * *

_**Aro's point of view**_

I refuse to believe Jane is dead. She may look small and fragile but she is the toughest vampire I have ever seen. If anything bad happens to her she will just let it roll off her shoulder. Alec means everything to her. She would never die, knowing she didn't get to talk to her brother one last time.

When I told the guard and explained Marcus had lost all feeling in her relationship with all of us, well, they were just words right? I didn't actually have to mean them, because I didn't. Alec believes just as much as I do that she's alive. I do not care that Marcus can't feel her or Demetri can't remember her voice to try and track her down. That lemprenichist is trying to mess with our minds. Too much.

I sat down with my back against the wall. Thinking. Jane was not dead. That was a fact. It had to be. Jane was somewhere in New York and we were in Chicago, following Alec and Felicity to her friend's apartment. I knew he despised our company, Cabhan. He would just have to live with it a little longer.

If I was to act on all impulse then my guard and I, Caius as well, would be on a plane to New York City. I was not acting out on a limb however. I am not one for wild goose chases. After a moment's thought I stood up, my guard automatically matching my action. I walked to where Felicity's friend sat; half a room away.

He looked up at me as I approached. His face showed deep hatred. I could not blame him. Vampires have that affect. "What do you want?" He growled, eyebrows frowning.

I smiled quickly trying to somehow positively reassure him I wouldn't kill him. "Can you track?" I asked quickly.

He shook his head and lowered it again. "No, I cannot. Fey could," He looked to Felicity who was sitting on his right. "But I can't."

I raised my eyebrows at his appalling manners as I turned to address Felicity. "Then can you find Jane?" I asked her quickly, I heard the guard tense behind me. Felicity looked at me strangely.

"You told me she was dead." Felicity accused.

"I know I said that because Marcus said that but I am inclined to believe otherwise. Now, can you track her, please?" I asked solemnly, watching her.

"No," She replied. "I need Silver to track." I sighed and turned away. "But," She quickly called out, "if I had some smúr I might be able too." I turned around to see her looking at Cabhan. "Please?" She whispered to him.

I looked at Cabhan expectantly. I knew what smúr was, it was like ash but with special properties that made it different. A lemprenichist could only make it from the ashes of vampires, or werewolves etc.

"I had gathered it was frowned upon to have a substance like that." I asked Felicity. "You know, since lemprenichists are all for kindness and peace or whatever." I added, mentally knowing that it would never happen.

"Well, then be thankful that Cabhan has some then." She smiled, annoyed at my comment. Cabhan sighed.

"Only a tiny bit, Fey." He warned her.

She nodded. "I only need a little bit to find Anya."

I shook my head. "We are finding Jane." I said.

Felicity looked at me. "We find Anya, we find Jane. If Jane isn't dead, like you seem to think then Luke will have severed her ties with you, brutally. That means that Anya is with Jane, because Luke will not have broken her ties unless he couldn't kill her." She turned a little to accept a handful of smúr from Cabhan. "Make sense?" She asked.

I snarled. "We find Anya, we find Jane?" I asked. Felicity grinned.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." She held her hand out with the smúr. "Hold your breath."

* * *

_**Review for me...? :) Thanks! X**_


	29. New York

****

New York

_**Aro's point of view**_

If we ran from Chicago to New York City it would be faster than catching a plane, so we did just that. I called Marcus and told him what Felicity and I were planning to do; I am ashamed to say that I succumbed to working with her. But we needed to find Jane, right now I was willing to take any help I was given.

"Where are they in New York?" I asked for the millionth time as trees, underbrush streamed behind us. By the two hour mark we had just past through the Clinton county in Pennsylvania. Felicity that ran a little ahead had to shout in order for me to hear her properly.

"In a small abandoned, apartment block in the south east of Soho."

I mentally nodded for the millionth time. I wondered if she was frustrated that I kept asking her the same question; so far it did not seem to bother her.

"Demetri," I called out. He ran a little behind me.

"Yes, Master?" He called back. He knew what my question was going to be.

"Are you able to track Jane yet?" I asked. I was hoping that Luke had healed the ties between Jane and the Volturi. There was silence for a moment, and I wondered whether he really was checking for the millionth time or if now he was just acting if though he was checking.

"No." Came his response. His voice was barely audible as we ran.

I cursed under breath, annoyed, frustrated. Felicity said we only had one chance to get this right; Luke could use Anya to destroy us all. I turned my head to the right to quickly look at Alec. He had been very quiet the past few hours. I knew that he was worried; I had a sister once too.

Rain started to pelt down from above, though because we were moving so fast we could hardly feel it.

"About another hour and we'll be crossing the bridge from Jersey into Soho." Cabhan shouted out from the front. I did not like Cabhan, I didn't have too. He was one of those stick-to-it types. Not really looking out for anybody but themselves, and close friends.

He looked back at me saying "It would be less conspicuous if we drove in. You know, in like cars."

"I know what cars are." I snarled back at him fiercely. But I had to agree with him. I did not want any second glances from strangers.

"Once we get to Soho, what is the plan?" Afton asked from behind me. I didn't know, trying to rack my brains and think of an answer quickly.

"He'll have a seal on the door." Felicity said, and Cabhan nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" I asked. We could break down any door.

"The door can't be opened to anyone unless Luke allows it too."

"Can you counteract that?" I asked Cabhan, wondering what his Silver could really do, but he shook his head.

"The only way we can find Anya and Jane is if we lure Luke and Connah outside of the room."

I thought for a moment. How were we going to do that?

_**

* * *

**_

Connah's point of view

I knew they were coming, and I was going to die. Luke kept telling me to stop worrying and he would sort everything out, they wouldn't come, they wouldn't come.

But I knew they would.

I had never met them, never knew they existed until five years ago when I ran into another nomad; Beth.

She told me I would be better off if they didn't know who I was, so I kept it that way, until I stole Jane.

Maybe I shouldn't have done it. But I can't change the past.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked Luke again. We were both sitting on the old brown leather couch hand in hand. Luke shook his head.

We knew Anya was inside of Jane, Luke had figured it out; she couldn't have left the building, he hadn't allowed her too. And so now Anya was keeping Jane alive, we tried to force her out of Jane's body but she wouldn't budge. She is weak, that's what Luke said.

Well then she's one darn strong weakling.

"What if they did find some of that dust stuff you were talking about, what if they know we are here?" I asked again, worried. I didn't want to die, I wasn't sure if I was ready too.

"They can't get in unless I allow them to, and I will never do that." He slipped his hand into mine to try and comfort me. It wasn't working.

"But we will have to leave eventually; we'll run out of food for you, I'll need to hunt." I questioned. We needed a full-proof plan for survival, for which the chances were looking very slim. Luke didn't seem interested in my debate.

There was a knock on the door. I did not dare to breathe. Luke looked at me, he seemed slightly worried too.

"Open the door, Luke." A voice growled.

**_

* * *

_**

In case you didn't know, I don't live in America. Therefore I had a lot of fun on Google looking up parts of New York and Pennsylvania and discovering that Illinois is not on the west coast like I originally thought. You learn new things everyday :)

**_Once again reviews are lovely...X_**


	30. The Game Plan

**The Game Plan**

**_Luke's point of view :)_**

"Cabhan?" I hissed. Getting up and moving quickly behind the door to look through a small, dirty peephole. I didn't know Cabhan very well, but I had met him a few times before. It was just him, and the long abandoned hallway. I stepped back a bit to breathe. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Word travels, Luke. You have Anya in there somewhere. I want to see her." Cabhan spoke quietly in an almost deadly manner.

"No." It was simple enough.

"Others talk of you playing with vampires, Luke." I froze, how did he know? He must have talked with Felicity; but then why was she not here with him demanding her Silver?

"They cannot catch me." I said quietly. I half believed this; Connah and I could find food without dying, right?

"Are you sure, Luke?"

"I have the Silver. I can do whatever I want." I told him quickly.

"You know she cannot do everything. Like create food from nothing." Cabhan scoffed at the thought. "That is impossible."

I knew this was true but I was not going to give Anya up to him. "Let me in," Cabhan suddenly said. "I want to see it." He said.

"I'm sorry?" I asked in return.

"Rumours do not mean truths. I want to see the Silver for myself." He said. He put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it around; of course the door did not open.

"I cannot let you in." I told him sternly, wishing he would leave. He looked up, directly into the peephole, smirking.

"I knew it was a lie, Luke. You of all lemprinichists could never capture the most powerful Silver in the world." He stepped back a couple of steps before turning, shaking his head as he walked away. Though I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders a he left I was growing in frustration with every step he took away from the door that stood in front of me.

I stepped away from the door with my hands clasped around the back of my head. "Is he gone?" Connah's worried voice cut through my angry silence. Without replying I turned back to the door and put my right palm straight out in front of the door. It took a moment for Connah to realise what I was doing. "NO! Luke don't!" She yelled.

The small silver trail started to run down the door from the top to the bottom; winding through all the patterns in between.

The door opened in front of us revealing a grinning Cabhan on the other side. "Changed your mind?" He chuckled. He immediately stepped into the apartment before I could change my mind. I watched him look around our 'humble abode'. His eyes hesitated as he noticed Jane, lying on the floor. "This is..." He asked, trailing his words as he began to walk towards her.

"Jane; a vampire. The Silver is inside her keeping her alive." I said slowly walking behind him, watching him warily. He knelt next to her lifting up her left arm, before letting it fall to the floor.

"Can you get it out?" He asked quickly. "I want to see it."

I shook my head. "She's stubborn. She won't let me kill Jane, so she stays inside her body." Cabhan looked surprised for a moment before standing up and facing me.

"Luke." Connah suddenly said. We both looked at her. I had forgotten she was in the room. "He has seen her, make him go." She was nervous. I honestly was slightly too; but if the Volturi were smart enough to think up a plan to get Jane back then it would be underway by now.

I turned to Cabhan, to ask him to leave but he spoke quickly, sensing it was just about his time to leave. "I have a friend who could perhaps be able to get the Silver out." He said quickly, while nodding at Jane's limp body.

"No." Connah quickly said.

"Who?" I asked. I silenced Connah quickly; she didn't understand how much the Silver meant.

Cabhan turned to look out the window at the grey city. "He lives in the outskirts of Jersey, just over the Hudson." Cabhan quickly said.

"Why do you want to help us?" I asked suspiciously

Cabhan shrugged. "Just let me make it some more smúr and I'll leave you be."

I raised my eyebrows. Cabhan was known as the Lemprinichist's bank for smúr. He was one of the last lemprinichists to still take up that practise. Most of used our Silver. I had forgotten that Felicity's Silver could make smúr from ordinary ash.

I looked to Connah, though not really caring for her approval. "Cabhan is a friend. He is helping us." I told her. She seemed to have given up the idea of ever being safe again. She caved in.

"It's a rough ten-fifteen minute drive to his place." Cabhan said as he began to walk out of the door.

"Do you have a car?" I asked, knowing that Connah and I did not have one in New York. He kept walking as he nodded.

I crouched to pick up Jane. "Come, Connah." I said sternly. She unhappily followed my steps out of the door.

"Don't really like the high life." Cabhan commented as we stood in the groaning, filthy elevator. I laughed.

"We like the inconspicuous life." I told him.

Outside there was a cold wind blowing down the street, I had wished I had thought of taking a jacket. "Just this one here." Cabhan pointed to a stylish, sleek black Mercedes.

"Make some money from the smúr nowadays?" I asked him, impressed. He laughed. I stopped in the street, "You own that one too?" I asked him, pointing at a similar expensive that was parked a few hundred metres up the long road.

Cabhan stopped to look at the car. "No." He said casually before getting into the car. Connah opened the door to the back seat, sliding in before turning to grab Jane and pull her into the car.

I hopped into the front passenger seat and in no time we were immersed in busy New York traffic.

Jane would soon be an annoying nightmare, I noted happily.

_**So Luke is a user, only really doing things to benefit him. His whole world revolves around himself and what he wants. Sometimes that can get him into trouble...Reviews make me happy! :)**_


	31. The Silver Knife

_**Just beware, this chapter is kind of gory if you have a mind that envisions the story as you read it.**_

**

* * *

**

The Silver Knife

_**Luke's point of view**_

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked again. This Jersey neighbourhood did not look exactly inviting. There were overgrown front lawns and yellowing newspapers drifting down the street. The house that Cabhan was leading Connah and I too had a broken window and the paint on the house was long gone.

"I know it doesn't look like much." He replied as he walked through the creaking wire gate. "But he likes to keep a low profile."

"It appears non-existent." I told Cabhan. I wondered when I would be able to put Jane down, she may be small, but she felt like she was getting heavier with every passing moment. Cabhan laughed in response.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased with that verdict."

I then realised that I actually did not know who 'he' was. All Cabhan had told me was that he was lemprinichist who would know how to force Anya out of Jane. I wondered whether I should know this lemprinichist because he lived quite close to my apartment.

Cabhan stood directly in front of the rotting door and knocked lightly. I felt Connah stand close behind me. She was still nervous the Volturi were coming for us. I managed to convince her in the car that when we get the Silver for us they would never be able to find us. Perhaps she was worried because of the open space that loomed out for some miles behind us. Barely a few houses littered the overrun land.

The door quietly opened with no one directly behind it. Cabhan ushered us in quickly closing the door behind us. I stood in the musty front room for a moment, wondering what to do next. "Put her on the table." Cabhan said quickly, leading through to the dining room. I did so while looking at my surroundings. Even the inside of the house seemed as though it had been abandoned.

I turned around to hold Connah's hand, but she was gone. "Where did Con-"

"LUKE!" Connah's screams echoed throughout the house. Cabhan seemed quite startled by the sudden outburst.

"Connah?" I called confused as I ran up the rickety old staircase and into the first bedroom on the left. Someone was holding her tightly, I didn't recognise him. He was very tall, he looked extremely strong and he wore a quiet smirk on his face. "Let her go." I ordered immediately, walked quickly to the corner in which he held her around her neck.

"Do not walk another step or she dies." A snarl came from behind me. I turned around, coming through the doorway were two people, a man and a woman, and both were dressed in dark grey cloaks that swallowed their bodies.

""Who are you?" I asked. I knew who they were of course. This had been a trap. Cabhan would pay for this. Connah whimpered behind me, my head twitched at the sound. They took a step towards me.

"You took something that was ours," the tall male said, "and we'd like it back." I swallowed whatever was left hydrating my dry mouth.

"Take it," I whispered, "take it, and just give me the Silver."

"Luke!" Connah cried fearfully from behind me.

"Let us go." I asked pleading. These creatures were unlike any vampire I had ever seen, they looked like death, someone just needed to hand them a scythe. The woman grinned darkly shaking her head.

"There are consequences for angering the Volturi, Luke." She said kindly as she nodded behind me to the vampire who held Connah. There was a sickening loud crack. I spun around, my eyes meeting a dead, beheaded Connah on the floor.

"NO!" I screamed, running to her body, quite unsure of what to do. My hands found themselves performing countless of useless pieces of magic as I tried to bring Connah back. My heart was breaking as reality sunk deeper and deeper into my body. "NO!" I screamed wildly grabbing the vampire who had killed Connah and pushing him up against the wall with my Silver.

I sucked in a deep breath of air as I felt something slicing through my body. "Silver knife, right?" The male from behind whispered as he pushed it deeper and deeper into my back. The pain was excruciating and I felt as though acid was being pumped through my veins. I knew this wasn't going to kill me; he wouldn't kill me until I had seen his master. I would rather die right there.

I was dragged down the crumbling wooden staircase and thrown against the back wall of the house in the dining room. My vision was extremely blurry; I thought maybe that had increased the number of people I could see. Felicity was doing something while Jane lay unconscious beneath her moving hands. I saw Cabhan standing behind Felicity, watching. They were taking away the Silver, I was not about to die for nothing.

Slowly I pulled my Silver out of the deeps of my soul to where it had hid to get away from the silver knife. I grabbed the blonde-haired vampire closest to me, slowly cracking his body into pieces. Attention focused on me and I was instantly blinded, deafened, I lost all feeling in myself.

I screamed loudly though no sound reached my ears. I tried to search with my Silver trying to grab anything but there was some kind of shield blocking my way. After a few minutes I gave up doing anything and let my mind drift into nothing. Why had I trusted something so important with Cabhan; the traitor. I hardly knew him, but I had felt like he was such a dependable soul. He hardly seemed central now. And Connah was dead. My Connah was gone, gone, gone.

"Seems as though you made some stupid choices." Came a snarl.

And then I could see everything again, hear everything again, directly in front of me stood a tall man with raven black hair. His red eyes burned into mine, I knew to be scared. "My name is Aro." He did not crouch down to face me; of course he was more superior. He turned his head a little, I followed my gaze to where he looked Jane was alive, I snarled angrily. She seemed dazed, hardly aware of her surroundings.

"Heal her ties." Aro snarled at me, I looked back at him. "She cannot remember any of us."

I nodded curtly, "she's not meant to." I glared back.

Aro did not seem to like my response very much. I unexpectedly received a stab from another silver knife into my left arm. I cried out in pain as my body began to feel like it was being burned all over again.

"Heal her ties." Aro said again. I gasped for air as I was curled up in a ball on the floor. I barely managed to shake my head. Aro snarled harshly, and he turned to see Jane.

The vampire who killed Connah stood my up straight and held me up against the wall by my right shoulder. He smiled before pulling out the knife that was in my arm. Blood poured out and dripped down my arm, pooling on the floor a lot of the vampires in the room growled in thirst. The vampire placed the knife to my throat.

"Once last chance." Aro said as he turned his attention away from Jane to me.

"You don't give second chances." I growled back.

Aro smiled, "well said." And I watched as Connah's murderer pushed the knife through my own throat securing my grisly fate.

_**

* * *

**_

If you hadn't guessed, Chelsea used her gift to strengthen the relationship between Cabhan and Luke to ensure the plan would follow through. Jane cannot remember any of her family, to her seeing them is like meeting someone for the very first time. Review :)


	32. Italy

**Italy**

The man with the long black hair kept staring at me. To be honest I found it quite unsettling. If he wasn't watching me then it was the tall man with the dark brown hair, or the pretty blonde haired girl. I was never left to be alone.

They tell me they are my family, but who am I to believe them? My parents died when I was young, and I have no brothers or sisters. Well, there is the boy with black-brown hair who says otherwise. I would remember my own brother; at least, I think I would.

When I woke up I was surprised to find myself in a ramshackle house in the middle of wasteland. For miles this single stretch of land seems to have been forgotten, as though the story of Croatoan been repeated here.

My kidnappers, Luke and Connah, were gone. The man with black hair told me they were dead. I had no sympathy for this. The strange human-but-not-human girl who was now sleeping next door seemed to be very protective over me. When I asked her why this was she became quiet and shrunk away to another room.

"Jane," the black-brown haired boy interrupted my continuous flow of thoughts. "We're going." He was calm, his hand out in front of him as he tried to lead me to the doorway. I pulled away.

"I am not coming with you." I said, I wondered what his name was; for some reason I could never remember any of them. He looked surprised.

"But we're going home," he said confused. I shook my head determined.

"I don't _know_ you." I said for what I prayed would be the last time.

"What do you plan on doing, Jane?" The man with the black hair asked. I wished he didn't have to join the conversation, but from how I saw it, he seemed to be in charge.

I shrugged, honestly unsure. Of course, I would never tell him that.

"Come with us." He said firmly, "Not as our family, but as a friend."

He asked so kindly. I had to think about this rationally. I had nowhere to go, I couldn't remember where I had last called home; it was frustrating, that I couldn't remember anything. How had these people found me?

"Come," He smiled. Again. Reluctantly I followed. Outside the house were a handful of sleek, fancy cars. "Get into this one." The man with the black hair said. I followed obediently, since when did I obey? The interior was lovely and soft. I wanted to slide over the leather seats, back and forth and back and forth.

"Where is home?" I asked the man with brown hair who was sitting next to me. His passive face was slightly disgruntled that I had ruined his silence.

"Italy." He muttered. I opened my eyes wide.

"We're going all the way to Italy?" I asked.

"We have to pick up some others on the way." He said even quieter. I sighed; this had been a bad idea.

We met with a large group of people by Central Park. Most of them grinned or smiled or acknowledged my being there in some way. A woman with gorgeous, long brown hair gave me a hug, to which I awkwardly rejected. Others tried to strike up casual conversation with me. They were met with cold stares.

The man with the long raven hair was talking with another brown-haired male. Every now and then they would glance at me before returning back to their conversation. I couldn't be bothered listening, though I was sure they were talking about me.

I turned my attention to the two human-but-not-humans that were talking a few metres in front of my seated place. Both of them were tall and slender and were very involved with their discussion.

"I only have what was left over once we burned Connah into hell." The male said, "Nothing more."

The young girl nodded, "Cabhan," She said, "That's all I need." They bantered back and forth for a bit as they talked about what I figured was ash. Ash? I didn't understand why this was important.

"Jane," the boy who seemed to insist that he was my brother addressed me as he stepped in front of me, obscuring my view to Cabhan and his friend. "We're going back to the cars now." This time I followed without argument.

As we drove through noisy, chaotic traffic I turned to the same boy who was in the car with me this time. "How am I to get on a plane without a passport?" I asked patiently.

He turned his head away from the window refocusing his attention away from the street clutter outside to me. "We have your passport." He said without falter. I frowned at this answer.

"How did yo-?"

"I told you," He immediately interrupted my obvious question. "You are my _sister_." His eyes stared into mine, pleading. I sat back into my seat and looked straight ahead.

"You are crazy." I told him soundly, sure with my thoughts.

He was not my brother; he was _not_ my brother; was he?

The car was silent until we reached the airport. Outside, there were busy humans rushing everywhere. Apparently tickets had already been arranged and the check-in lines were low. We were processed quickly and made our way through customs to the waiting lounge. Even this didn't seem to stop the black-haired man who sailed through the crowds with the rest of us zigzagging our way through.

We sat in a quiet corner for the remaining half an hour before we were allowed to board our flight to Italy.

I think I have been to Italy. It seems more like a dream than a memory.

_**

* * *

**_

Poor Alec :( Jane doesn't remember him, or 'the black-haired man' (Aro), or anyone. *sigh*, life is cruel .

Just a quick thank you to Shadow2446, you are amazing!


	33. Alec And Me

**Alec and Me**

It is sunny outside and I can't go out. It's kind of annoying that I can't walk in the sunlight. I always have to be careful and vigilant. The boy called Alec was reluctant to leave me last night. He kept saying he just wanted to stay with me and make sure nothing would hurt me. I can take care of myself.

Everyone one else in his family had kept their distance for which I was grateful. It was going to take me some time to adjust to my new surroundings.

"Jane."

I looked away from the bustling square outside to my visitor. It was the man named Aro. "What is it?" I asked politely. I had quickly learned that being rude doesn't get you very far; unfortunately.

"Please come with me. There is a meeting being held in a few minutes." He asked quickly, and graciously.

"What is it concerning?" I asked cautiously. He opened the door to my room a little wider.

"You." He stood tall, offering a guiding hand out of the room. I sat for a moment, stunned before standing and walking towards him. "Thank-you." He said quietly as I exited. I think he had been getting frustrated with my seemingly constant complaining.

The room I was lead to was cool and dark. It was lit by a handful of fluorescent bulbs that were coming down from the ceiling. In the centre of the room sat a very long, elegant table, with many, many chairs. I was directed to sit in one of the chairs closest to the head of the table.

It was eerily silent in the room. I decided not to break it.

"Jane," all attention focused as Aro addressed me. "How do you feel about staying with the Volturi for a couple of weeks?"

I was quite surprised, almost taken aback by his question. I had not been expecting it, though I was glad that they had stopped trying to tell me I was a part of their family.

"I, uh," I looked around the room at interested faces that stared back into my own, eating away at me. I quickly turned back to the head of the table where Aro sat. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

He nodded understandably. I looked around again at the expectant faces. Sighing I added, "I guess I can stay for a while." Aro smiled at me and looked across the rest of the table.

"Alec, escort Jane back to her room please." Aro nodded to Alec who quickly rose and as fast as lightening appeared by my side. "Someone will come and accompany you with hunting if you would prefer to hunt outside the walls of Volterra." Aro said.

I nodded, "I would prefer that."

I stood up and followed Alec out of the room, through some corridors and up a flight of stairs. When we had finished our long stroll I found that we had returned to the same room from which I had spent this morning.

"Thank-you." I muttered as he opened the door for me. He nodded curtly before turning and beginning to walk away. I stood perplexed for a moment before stepping outside of my room to talk to him. "Hey!" I called down the hallway. He froze and turned, his deep burgundy eyes cutting straight through mine.

"What is it?" His voice was polite but his expression would convince you otherwise.

It was quiet for a moment as I confusingly searched for the right words. "Why is it that you think that we are twins?" I eventually managed to spit out. I was certain we weren't. But why had he been changed so young? And why did always look at me the same way, every day?

He was quiet for a moment wondering if I really was asking him for his reason. I shook my head a little trying to urge and answer out of him. "I could never convince you." He said sadly, he stepped backwards half a step.

"Okay!" I said, slightly louder. "Come in and explain yourself to me." This time I stepped back and held my hand out as and invitation. I knew he would accept it.

* * *

We both sat in my room for hours, just talking. I found he was a very easy person to talk to. He knew just how far to push a joke, he knew the right stories to tell that could literally keep me enthralled for hours and hours and hours.

There was a slight knock on the door and Alec stood almost simultaneously. He offered me help to stand which I didn't need but accepted anyway. I felt like I could just be a kid with him. I don't think I've acted that way in a while.

"Jane, my name is Chelsea. Aro asked me to go hunting with you tonight." She noticed Alec next to me. "Oh, Alec. Master Aro wants to see you."

Alec nodded. At the door he turned to smile before leaving. Chelsea was pretty; blonde spiralling curls spilling down her face, past her shoulders to around half-way down her back. She had a lovely smile. "We are only allowed out for a couple of hours so we should start soon." She told me quickly.

"Okay," I replied. "Let me find some shoes." My room wasn't very messy, thought I hadn't been given the time to make it so. "How far away do we have to go before hunting?" I asked quickly as we both walked out into the quiet, old hallway.

"We will hunt around Florence, obviously not in the city." She added. "Or a distance similar to that from here to Florence. We need quite a large radius spanning from Volterra, of course, you understand?" She asked politely. I nodded. "Good," She said, "Let's get going then."

* * *

It was approximately three or four o'clock in the morning. Chelsea and I were headed back to Volterra from our hunt. It had been quite relaxed. A story would come up in the papers the next day about a hiking group vanishing.

Chelsea wasn't very talkative. I knew she probably didn't know what to say to me. I wondered if she too thought that I was part of her family. As though reading my mind she said,

"Jane, I know you don't think that you are a part of the Volturi. I couldn't care less if you went on for the rest of forever thinking that." She admitted. She stopped walking in the forest that we were passing through suddenly. She grabbed my arm, pulling me back to face her. "But you have to accept that Alec is your brother."

I was stunned for a moment before shaking her hand off of me. "Why?" I asked, a little harsher than I had intended.

Chelsea looked at me angrily. "Because he is your brother, Jane." I began to shake my head. "Every time that you deny it hurts him." Her voice was getting increasingly frustrated, I could hear as the pitch changed. She sighed. "He loves you."

I looked away from her, because now she was lying. Alec hardly knew me. It took me longer than it should have to realise that the crunching of leaves was coming from underneath Chelsea's boots as she walked. I dragged my feet behind her, not wanting to catch up and endure more silence with a stranger.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I am late on updates, I know...Forgiveness?:D I love being back in Jane's point of view..I really love her as character..anyways , thank you to my reviewers and please tell me what you thought of this chapter :) X**_


	34. Short Term Memory Loss

**Short Term Memory Loss**

"How sure are you that this will work?" I asked for what I'm sure was the thousandth time. I was worried; this was our only plan for recovering Jane's memory.

"It will work!" Felicity replied stubbornly, though secretly I knew that she wasn't 100 percent sure about the idea. She had saved the ashes from Connah and Luke so that Cabhan could turn it to smúr.

"What exactly are you going to do?" I asked quietly. I had been dreading to ask for details. Cabhan seemed to ignore my question, taking the glass container full of ash out of Felicity's hands and turning away. Felicity followed him; I grabbed her arm and shook her a little. "Tell me!" I demanded angrily.

She shrugged off my strong hand without breaking eye contact. "Cabhan and I are going to change that ash over there into smúr. Jane needs to have it in her system before I can try and heal the bonds." She stepped back a little, watching me for a moment before turning her attention to a small wooden table upon which the glass container sat.

Cabhan waited patiently for Felicity to walk over before they began talking. Cabhan carefully lifted out a handful of ash and delicately began to draw patterns with the ash in his hands. I slowly walked closer to them, intrigued.

"Is there a specific shape that you must draw?" I asked, almost not wanting to interrupt. Cabhan said nothing as he concentrated on his designated task. Felicity nodded.

"First, Cabhan has to create a pattern that reflects the type of person Jane is." She said.

"And what is that?" I asked him. Cabhan still said nothing. Felicity replied for him.

"Loyal." She said. I stood quietly watching Cabhan's hand slowly drift around the table leaving a trail in its wake. "My Silver will follow the pattern and leave it as smúr." Felicity said.

"That doesn't sound too hard." I commented. She smiled a little.

"It requires concentration, to a level which many do not have." Felicity nodded towards Cabhan who still had not made any indication that he had noticed my presence. After a few minutes Cabhan turned and walked away. "You must go with him." Felicity said quietly.

I turned and left, not wanting to question the bizarre procedure that they seemed to perform.

After I left I found myself walking towards my office. I was surprised to find the heavy oak door slightly ajar; I wondered who my patient visitor was.

There she sat, daintily pretty. Her quick blood red eyes danced around the room inspecting everything.

"Jane." I said quickly, drawing her attention towards me. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked kindly. Her eyes watched me warily as I walked silently towards me desk that sat near the centre of the large, square room.

"I was a bit bored." She sheepishly admitted. Her embarrassed eyes stumbled over every tiny detail of my cluttered room. "I think you are the only one whom I have not upset in some way."

I looked at her curiously, wanting to know more. "What on earth do you mean, Jane?" I asked. She sighed a little, looking at the ground. I knew immediately she was referring to her family; or maybe more so those who told her they were family.

"I upset Chelsea last night, and so know of course Afton is displeased with me. Alec also seems upset, and I just don't know what to say to them." She looked up at me with small child's innocence. "Please help me."

I folded my arms that hung down to my waist. "Jane, they aren't angry at you. They are just frustrated that you cannot see what the rest of us can."

"And what is that?" She cried standing from the leather chair she had been sitting in. "Aro I want to believe that you're my family, that Alec is my brother. But it's not logical. I don't understand how you can all be." She began to pace a little, her eyes closed. After a moment she stopped and groaned. "I'm sorry to have bothered you." She said, too peacefully. "I'm sure you have more important things to do than listen to a stranger moan."

And with that she silently left, the door clicking shut behind her.

* * *

The next day's sunrise was something to remember. The dark night's cruel, cold icy dew melted beneath the new day's rays. There was nothing much on the agenda for today. Most of the guard stayed indoors away from the revealing light.

It was not until late morning a light knock interrupted my morning's silence. The door to my study creaked open to reveal Felicity behind it. I nodded for her to come in, placing my book to one side.

"I have the smúr for Jane." She said happily. She held the same glass container in her hands. The silver ash locked tight inside. "She needs to either inhale, drink of eat it somehow." Her fairy fingers placed the glass on my desk in front of me.

"Is that all?" I asked, surprised at the seeming simplicity of it all.

"I would have thought it be difficult to find a subtle way of getting that into Jane's body." Felicity commented quietly. I nodded in agreement. Jane could be picky. "Never mind," she said, "I'm sure it won't be as difficult as first perceived." She smiled encouragingly and turned to go.

"Felicity!" I called out after her, quite unsure of what would proceed. "Would you, I mean once this whole Jane affair is over, would you consider staying? With us, I mean. The Volturi?" the words stuttered out of my mouth like fish out of water.

Felicity looked taken aback for a moment. Her eyes wide open. "I really don't know." She said; she turned to leave once more. "I'll think about it," she promised.

I sat back in my chair, not finding any more interest in the book that I had been reading before.

"You think it smart to ask a lemprinichist to join us, brother?" I looked up to see Caius lazily slumped on a chair. "I think it quite foolish."

"You think of all but Athena and blood foolish, Caius. I do think it very smart." I said back, taking the glass container in my hands. Caius grinned as he stared at the roof. "How do we get Jane to take this into her body?" I asked more seriously.

Caius sat in response and frowned a little. "How well does it mix into fluid?" He asked; a reasonable question. I stood.

"We'll find out."

* * *

I think Jane was suspicious when we asked her to attend Felicity's welcoming 'dinner' with the rest of the Volturi that evening. After a week of decision making Felicity had finally come back with a yes. I meet Jane as she walked down the staircase towards the ballroom. "What is all this about?" She asked. I smiled and told her that it was because we were happy to be home. I knew that she didn't buy it.

The room was cool and lit by candles. The light seemed to spill throughout the room as it reflected off the large mirrors that were mounted on the walls.

After about half an hour of commotion I had asked Sulpicia to offer Jane the blood. I knew Jane would almost never refuse. I did say almost never.

On the first try Jane politely declined, much the dismay of every other carefully watching eye in the room. Jane smiled kindly and said she might later. She was still apprehensive.

Sulpicia walked up to me glaring. "Next you try." She whispered.

"I cannot!" I said back. "It will appear just as strange to her."

"Fine, then give it to Alec. He can try." She said, and I had to agree it was a smart idea.

After almost an hour Alec finally was given a chance alone with Jane. She smiled at him, she trusted him. "I'm not that thirsty." She said, warily eyeing the second glass. Alec casually grinned.

"Just one toast," he said. "Before you leave."

Jane took the glass cautiously. "I haven't said I'm leaving yet." She told him quietly. He kept his composure, smiling away.

"Then a toast for you to stay." He suggested. Jane sighed and nodded as a smile crept onto her little face.

I almost cursed when the whole room went dead silent as everyone watched Jane drink the glass. I told them to keep talking, I had told them too.

Jane didn't seem to realise the stillness of the room until she lowered the glass from her lips. She looked around confused. "Why are you all so quiet?" She asked. Only Alec replied.

"Jane," He hesitated, "Do you know who I am?"

She looked at him puzzled. "Alec? You idiot we're twins. Try as I might it's impossible to forget who you are."

Then we all grinned, and tackled her for hugs.

.: THE END :.

**

* * *

**

Thirty-four chapters of Volturi/Fey madness later (:

**I firstly want to say a BIG-HUMUNGOUS-GIGANTIC thank-you to a very special hero: Shadow2446. You are absolutely incredible. You reviewed on pretty much ever chapter I wrote (which is AMAZING) I want you to know I sincerely appreciate it and that sometimes they were huge momentum boosters when I felt like I couldn't possibly write anymore. Thank-you also for favouriting and putting this story on alert! You are such a sunshine (:**

**Next thank-you goes out to AlmostAVampire. Thank-you for reviewing and favouriting! You too, was an awesome momentum booster (:**

**Thank-you to HunterofArtemis1136, akoayphilipino and booklover88 for reviewing, favouriting and put this story on alert (: **

**Thank-you Greta Davis, horseluvr6400 and VictoriaAngel for reviewing and favouriting this story (:**

**Thank-you alambil felicis, greysfanhp, laura is so cool and 321 for reviewing and putting this story on alert (:**

**Thank-you Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings, GallifreyenCultOfSkaro, JanexVolturi, KiKiKaKes, Lalaranva, MaralyBrightVolturi, PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW, Sims addict, SwirlyL and xXdaphneXx for favouriting and putting this story on alert (:**

**Thank-you smilys all round, pulcha fibula, Dnlvr, BadassAlec, born2bmyself, Anonymous, team alec and alice, random person and I.W. Cullen for reviewing (:**

**Thank-you 3lesser, AlissonDarling, completlyTwilightObessed, Isle of Capri, LovesWritingJ, taylorgoesrawr, team alice 26, theharrypottergeneration, Volturi Princess, and Yodeling causes heartburn for putting this story on alert (:**

**Thank-you alice's sister, angelwings02, cookie monster 2000, Devilangelxxx, Enigmatic Fragment, EternalStar, Jane Thompson, Lotie Boom, MondaysDawn, mspyrrha, Rebhka H., Storm To A Rainbow, TheWitchTwins, Tuesday13, UnofficiallyGlimmer, volturixlover3100 and xXBIGTIMERUSHFANXx for favouriting this story (:**

**Some of your usernames made me laugh i.e. Yodeling causes heartburn. That's epic.**

**Anyway thank-you all for taking your time to read this fic. It's been roughly a year since I started it (:O) and it's been a pretty long journey. I hope it thrilled you, confused you but made sense in the end. Thank-you once again and always always remember: **

**The Volturi are awesome. You don't mess with them. **

**-Bryni-Rose (:**


End file.
